Para bien o para mal
by sirena8118
Summary: Ahome suplantará a su hermana gemela KIkiou que esta cansada de su aburrida vida matrimonial, Ahome acepta este trato pero ¿que pasara? ¿todo esto sera ¿para bien o para mal?
1. La propuesta

Hola a todos, me inspiré al escribir esta historia en una novela que vi cuando era niña jeje , tengo dándole vueltas hace tiempo en mi cabeza. Disfruten el primer capi. Dejen sus comentarios.

Cap. 1 Propuesta

Caminaba por las solitarias calles de la costa de Japón, una chica de cabellos azabaches y piel blanca un poco bronceada por el sol de la playa en donde vivía desde hace dos años.

Desde el camino se podía ver la cabaña que era su morada, era humilde pero le había costado bastante trabajo comprarla, varias noches sin dormir por atender a la clientela de la Disco Power Surf donde los vacacionistas disfrutaban de un ambiente electrizante y disfrutaban deliciosos cocteles tropicales.

Al entrar a la casa y encender las luces se sorprendió de ver a una persona que hace años había dejado de tratar.

- Hermana – dijo una mujer de cabellos largos, lisos y del mismo color azabache de nuestra protagonista.

- Kikiou ¿qué haces aquí? – sus ojos se cristalizaron de inmediato

Los ojos de la otra mujer soltaron unas cuantas lágrimas, las cuales limpio cuidadosamente para que su maquillaje no se corriera.

La visitante vestía de manera fina, un top color rojo sangre ceñido a su cuerpo acompañado por una chaqueta negra que hacia juego con su pantalón. Su maquillaje era perfecto, sus ojos chocolates estaban delineados por un lápiz negro y sus pestañas levantadas de seguro por la nueva mascarilla para pestañas del catalogo de Ebel.

- Hermana, tanto tiempo sin vernos – la chica corrió a su encuentro para abrazarla.

- Si, lo sé – Ahome le devolvió el abrazo.

- Yo, yo siempre quise venir a verte pero no podía... – fue interrumpida por las palabras de su hermana.

- Si, no podías exponerte a que descubrieran a tu hermana gemela que no tiene un centavo – la chica coloco su bolso en la mesa de la cocina y abrió la nevera en busca de alguna bebida para ofrecerle a su hermana.

- Así es, pero… vine porque…necesito un favor de mi querida hermana – se acercó para que Ahome la observara

- Oh claro después de 7 años ahora si me necesitas – dijo sarcástica.

- Hay Ahome, no seas rencorosa, mira esto te beneficia a ti también – la tomo de la mano y la sentó en el sofá color caramelo de la pequeña salita.

- Dime qué quieres – habló resignada.

Kikiou la miró detalladamente por unos minutos – esto será fácil, como se nota que somos gemelas.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? – Ahome la miró extrañada. Los planes de su hermana siempre la metían en problemas.

- Mira – sacó de su bolso Tousprada rojo una fotografía – este es mi esposo Inuyasha

Ahome miró con atención la imagen, era un hombre de cabellos negros y largos bien recogidos en una cola baja, una sonrisa seductora y sus hermosos ojos de color dorado.

- y esta – continuó Kikiou – es nuestra hija Sarah

En la fotografía se observaba una niña de unos 5 años de edad, con sus cabellos castaños y ojos chocolates

- Se parece a ti, bueno en los ojos – siguió observando a la pequeña.

- No puede parecerse a mí, es adoptada – dijo guardando las fotografías.

- Oh pero es muy bonita –

- Ahome iré al grano, mi vida es un asco, no puedo salir tranquila, viajar por el mundo, siempre tengo a Inuyasha pegado a mí, y a Sarah lloriqueando por todo – sus piró para continuar – tal vez tu tengas más paciencia.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa a cuidarla? – Ahome podía ser ingenua muchas veces.

_-Quiero que vayas y te hagas pasar por mí, por favor – suplicó

- ¿Estás loca? – La azabache se puso de pie por la proposición – No, no engañaré a tu familia así

- Eres mi hermana, debo descansar, estoy cansada de cuidar a esa niña, Inuyasha ya no me toca, nos la pasamos el día entero discutiendo y... Es horrible, necesito salir y despejar la mente. – Kikiou comenzó llorar – por favor será solo un tiempo, no te descubrirán, no importo mucho en esa casa.

- Oh Kikiou, esto es peligroso no quiero meterme en problemas – le secó las lagrimas con un pequeño pañuelo rosa.

- Será fácil, te llevaras mis documentos y yo los tuyos, disfrutaras de muchas cosas mientras yo ordeno mis ideas, cuidaras a Sarah – Kikiou sonrió – no quieres conocer a la niña, por favor.

- ¿Segura que Inuyasha no te toca ya? – preguntó

- Lamentablemente es así, no intentará nada, hace tiempo que tiene otra- sus piró – ¿me ayudaras?

- Está bien Kikiou, peor poco tiempo – le advirtió

La chica de cabellos lisos grito a todo pulmón – eres la mejor, gracias, sabía que aceptarías, ahora cuéntame, que haces tú, tal vez duerma aquí unos días antes de irme a Canadá

- Bueno, trabajo en la Disco y bueno no sé qué decirte – se sonrojó

- ¿tienes un chico por allí? – mirando a todos lados

- Sí, bueno, tenia pero se fue de viaje hace dos meses, y no he recibido noticias de él – así era, su amor de verano se había marchado pero no hubo llamadas, ni cartas, ni nada.

-¿y hacían el amor? – la miró con picardía

- Kikiou basta, esas son cosas privadas – la azabache se sonrojó hasta los pies.

- Hay está bien, bueno te enseñaré todo lo necesario y además, hay que arreglar ese flequillo tuyo – agarrando la punta de su desordenado cabello.

- Esta bien, estoy en tus manos – murmuró resignada.

N/A : Hola a todos  espero les guste este fics.


	2. Mi familia

Me siento muy contenta de que les haya parecido buena la idea. Ahome está envuelta en un enredo como siempre… pero que pasará ahora que llega a casa de los Taisho, ¿Qué pasará con Inuyasha?... ¿Cómo se comportará Sarah? Aquí hay algo sobre eso je je

Cap. 2 Mi familia

Kikiou se había encargado de peinarla y vestirla como ella, se sentía tan apretada y su ropa era algo incomoda, además que los colores que usaba eran sensuales y algo escandalosos, ella estaba acostumbrada a andar en traje de baño, usar ropa casual y sobre todo cómoda.

Una limosina color blanco se detuvo frente al hotel donde se suponía se hospedaba, ella ahora era Kikiou.

- Señora Kikiou buenos días, ¿la llevo a casa?- un anciano de cabeza calva le abrió la puerta, recordó que era el chofer de Inuyasha, llamado Myoga.

- Si por favor – contestó sentándose en los cómodos asientos de cuero negro de la limosina.

El viaje se hizo corto, en la comodidad de los ricos el tiempo se va de inmediato. Se adentraron en un jardín lleno de flores de varios colores y deteniéndose frente a la gran casa Taisho, parecía el palacio de justicia, toda blanca y sobre la estructura del arco principal grabado el apellido TAISHO. Como si alguien pudiera confundir esta mansión.

Sarah la niña de cabellos azabaches corrió a la limosina con sus brazos extendidos.

- Mami, mami regresaste – sus palabras apretaron el corazón de Ahome. Bajó de la limosina dejando que la pequeña la abrazara. Sus cabellos atados en dos colas una a cada lado de su cabeza la hacían lucir realmente hermosa.

- Hola pequeña – dijo mientras la alzaba con los brazos aun alrededor de su cuello.

Inuyasha también salió a su encuentro con su cara llena de confusión, al parecer no esperaba el regreso de su esposa.

- Sarah, cuidado con la ropa de mamá sabes que se enoja si la ensucias – estiró sus brazos para que ella se fuera con él.

- No está bien, no me ensuciará – respondió Ahome su cara se convirtió en una mueca extraña.

- Vez, mamita me extraño no quiere dejar de abrazarme – dijo sonriendo. Y la azabache le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Kikiou, entremos tenemos cosas que hablar – tomó la maleta en sus manos y caminó delante de ella. Ahora en persona se veía más atractivo, era de cuerpo fornido y sus trajes se ajustaban a sus músculos de manera perfecta. Ahome mordió su labio inferior al fijarme en su trasero bien proporcionado.

Kikiou tenía suerte, un esposo guapo y una hermosa hija ¿Qué era lo que odiaba tanto de su vida?

- Maldición Kikiou, te dije que no volvieras – Inuyasha gritaba como loco mientras azotaba todo lo que se ponía en su camino. Tal vez, Kikiou se había ido porque él la golpeaba, era una buena excusa.

- ¿contesta? – volvió a gritar apretando el brazo derecho de Ahome con fuerza.

- Basta, me lastimas, como te atreves a tratar así a una mujer – reclamó enojada.

- Oh tienes sangre en tus venas, creí que la mujer de hielo no le importaba nada – sonrió sarcástico. Había cosas que en verdad no lograba entender.

Sobó su brazo, que tenia marcas rojizas y ardía por la presión ejercida – no debes tratarme así, se supone que soy tu esposa.

- Vienes a mí con ese discurso tonto, sabes que este matrimonio terminó hace tiempo, eres... – se detuvo un momento y bajó el tono de su voz – eres tan cruel con Sarah, no la atiendes, no la mimas, no te importa su bienestar, y hoy llegas con esa cara de adoración hacia ella

- Es mi hija, y le amo – era lo que se suponía que una madre debía hacer.

Inuyasha sonrió sin ganas - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Pensó muy bien las cosas, tal vez Kikiou en verdad lo que necesitaba era que arreglara su vida familiar.

- Quiero una oportunidad, de... enmendar mis errores, quiero ser una buena madre para Sarah. – sí, eso era lo que Kikiou haría, sólo que ella estaba tan deprimida y cansada de todo que su paciencia no aguantaba para esto.

Miró el rostro hermoso de la azabache sorprendido y se acercó a ella sonriendo.

- ¿Estas hablado en serio?- se arrodillo y tomo sus manos

- Sí, claro que si, Sarah merece lo mejor – sonrió al ver la felicidad llegar a los ojos de Inuyasha, era un hombre tan temperamental, ya Kikiou se lo había comentado.

- Nunca creí que escucharía de tus labios la petición de una segunda oportunidad, gracias Kikiou, espero que nosotros también mejoremos como pareja – al decir eso se puso de pie y se acercó de manera alarmante a la que se suponía era su esposa.

- I... Inuyasha, eso es diferente... Tu... Tú tienes una amante – recordó cuando Kikiou se lamentaba por las traiciones de Inuyasha.

- ¿Amante? ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas? – su cara era de confusión, iba a descubrirla si seguía hablado

- Yo, bueno alguien me lo contó – se alejó rápidamente del cuerpo tibio y musculoso.

- ¿Y por eso te marchaste? – levantó una de sus cejas pobladas.

- Sí, claro fue por eso – era una mentirosa

- No tengo ninguna amante – volvió a pegarse a su cuerpo – sabes que no podría Kikiou, toda la vida te he amado cariño –respiró cerca de su cuello produciéndole a la chica un escalofrío. Que le pasaba a Kikiou, pensó. Este hombre era irresistible, su aroma, su piel, su cuerpo, que tenia de malo, porque se iba.

Los labios chocaron contra los de la chica en un beso hambriento y apasionado.

_- Ya ni me toca – dijo Kikiou en esa oportunidad. _

Como no iba a tocarla, si este hombre estaba desesperado por ella… por ella. Recordó en ese preciso instante que ella _no era Kikiou._

- Basta – dijo jadeante mientras lo apartaba.

- ¿Qué sucede? – habló con su respiración entrecortada apoyando su frente a la de la chica.

- Espera, aun no, yo, yo quiero hacer todo bien, es apresurado perdonarnos así – era una buena excusa, era un matrimonio en crisis o al menos eso creía.

- Quiero que vayamos a una terapia familiar, de pareja, quiero que mejoremos nuestra situación Kikiou – habló acariciando el rostro de mejillas sonrosadas de manera suave.

Él amaba a Kikiou como loco, y ella se sentía ahora entre la espada y la pared. Había deseado tanto un esposo así.

- S i está bien, iremos – se apartó encaminándose hasta el cuarto de Sarah. .

- Mami – la niña se abalanzó sobre ella de nuevo.

- ¿Cariño, que haces? – preguntó queriendo conocer más sobre ella.

- Estoy coloreando estas figuras, papá compró este cuaderno para mí – tomo el cuadernillo color rosa para mostrárselo.

- Vaya que hermoso es. Papá es muy bueno contigo – sonrió

- Si, es mi héroe – tomó sus colores y continuó con su labor.

Suspiró recordando que, una vez estuvo a punto de tener una familia como esta.

_-Estoy embarazada – gritó la azabache y se lazó sobre los brazos de su novio._

_- Es genial cariño, pero... – su rostro se llenó de dudas y ella lo contempló nerviosa._

_- ¿Pero qué? – temía a su respuesta_

_- Me voy de viaje Ahome y... No creo que pueda quedarme a ser el padre de tu hijo – se apartó de él rápidamente._

_- Vete entonces ahora mismo y no regreses – ordenó señalando la puerta de salida._

_- Bien, suerte con el bebé – y salió. Nunca más supo de él._

- Kouga – susurró colocando una mano en su vientre ahora vacio.

N/A: ¿Un bebe de Kouga? Esta autora si inventa jejejeje… bueno pero ¿qué será lo que le pasó a Ahome? E ¿Inuyasha tan apasionado? Es mi sueño hecho realidad jejejeje si desean saber más no se pierdan los próximos capítulos…


	3. Nueva vida

Holasss me siento muy contenta al ver varios review para mi historia… ^^ de verdad mil gracias a todos los que me leen.

Cap. 3 Nueva Vida

- Mami – escucho la azabache aun anonadada por los recuerdos

- ¿Eh? Cariño lo siento ¿qué decías? – respondió poniendo toda su atención a la pequeñita que tenía en frente.

- ¿Quién es Kouga? – la pequeña carita llena de curiosidad la sorprendió con esa pregunta.

Ahome se puso de pie de inmediato y posó una mano en su vientre – Es un amigo lo recordé de pronto debería llamarlo – le sonrió para tranquilizar sus ánimos.

La pequeña le devolvió la sonrisa y la abrazo cariñosamente – mami gracias por regresar.

A la azabache se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos. Adoraba que la llamaran así, se sentía tan sola desde que Kouga se había ido al igual que su bebé.

La semana transcurrió llena de felicidad, la niña jugueteaba a su alrededor y ella se sentía dichosa. En verdad ser madre era lo más bello del mundo. Y aquí dentro de esta familia veía realizados gran parte de sus sueños. Lo que la perturbaba era escuchar el nombre de Kikiou cuando a ella se referían ¿Dónde estaría su hermana? ¿Por qué se había marchado? ¿Cuándo volvería? La última pregunta daba escalofríos, no quería marcharse de aquí.

- Kikiou, cariño – Inuyasha apareció en la puerta que daba al hermoso jardín trasero donde ella jugaba con Sarah

- Hola buenos días – le respondió e Inuyasha le contestó con una encantadora sonrisa.

- Debemos irnos ya se nos hace tarde. Te dejo en la agencia camino a la oficina – y le ofreció su mano para que se pusiera de pie.

- ¿Agencia? – respondió la de ojos chocolates y dejándose ayudar por su "esposo"

- Si la agencia de modelos, deja de jugar cariño – luego se dirigió a su pequeña hija – Myoga te llevara a la escuela que tengas lindo día cariño – y depositó un beso en la frente de la pequeña.

- Adiós Sarah – Ahome hiso lo mismo y recibió a cambio muchos besos de su hijita.

- Mami no llegues tarde quiero enseñarte algo que hice para ti en la escuela – dijo la pequeña y luego corrió dentro de la casa a buscar a Myoga.

- Nos vamos – dijo Inuyasha ofreciéndole su brazo.

Ahome sonrió y lo tomo del brazo riendo por el camino.

- Así que ha cambiado mucho – un chico de ojos azules y cabellos oscuro conversaba con Inuyasha en la oficina donde ambos eran arquitectos y socios de la constructora Taisho – Mirai

- Si Miroku tienes que verla, Juega con Sarah y sonríe a cada momento. Al parecer la distancia le afectó y se dio cuenta de que extraña a su familia – Inuyasha sonreí al hablar mirando al fotografía del día de su boda con Kikiou.

- Y ¿le crees? – dijo Miroku insinuando que pudiera ser una farsa de Kikiou.

- Claro que le creo, mañana comenzamos una terapia de pareja, luego pasaremos a la terapia familiar por Sarah. – guardó silencio un momento para pensar bien las cosas – aunque, creo que lo de Sarah ya está bien, pero…

- Pero ustedes dos no – culminó Miroku.

- Exacto, aun dormimos separados – confesó Inuyasha con algo de vergüenza.

- Seguro se le pasará pronto, está enojada por el rumor de tu amante ya sabes – Miroku intentado tranquilizar a su amigo.

- Sólo fue una noche además, el rumor de un amante comenzó con ella no conmigo – Inuyasha se puso de pie algo enojado – no creo que ella tenga un amante sino para que volvió.

- Es verdad, dale esta oportunidad y descubrirás el porqué volvió

- Parece otra persona, otra mujer, y me gusta este cambio – Inuyasha sonrió a su amigo – te invito a cenar con sango a la casa y así me dan su opinión

- Genial, quiero ver a la nueva Kikiou – dándose la mano como los mejores amigos que siempre había sido

Ahome se encontraba en la majestuosa agencia de modelos Catwalk Fashion Corporate.

- Señora Kikiou – la llamó una joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdosos.

- Hola – dijo Ahome de manera tímida no conocía ninguno de los nombres ni que haría allí.

Miró el carnet que llevaba la chica en su cuello: Ayame Hiko

- Hola Ayame – dijo con más confianza.

- Señora Kikiou que bueno que regresó, tiene que ver la nueva colección, está terminada y debe firmar unos papeles para el desfile de este sábado.

Firmar papeles, desfiles, sábado, Kikiou. Demonios – pensó la azabache, ella no sabía nada de moda, vestidos finos, y menos como organizar un desfile en tres días.

- Oh por Dios Ayame falta muy poco – gritó como una histérica moviéndose de un lado a otro.

- No se preocupe señora Kikiou todo esta arreglado sólo tiene que firmar – Ayame la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta su oficina. Directora de Diseños Kikiou Taisho, eso era lo que hacia Kikiou, veía todos los diseños y los aceptaba. Sus órdenes tenían mucho peso aquí.

Revisaron por horas, más de 100 diseños, algunos hermosos, y otros tan espantosos que los lanzaría a la basura. Los entre los elegidos destacaron los rosas, pasteles y marrones como colores favoritos para esta colección.

- Esto será un gran cambio – comentó Ayame.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Ahome no sabía de qué cambio hablaba.

- Los colores, usted siempre utilizo los negros, rojos, y plateados para todas las colecciones, esto será un gran cambio. Ahome sólo sonrió un poco nerviosa por las consecuencias de todos estos cambios en la vida de Kikiou.

Llegó a casa con un terrible dolor de cabeza el cual sanó al ver que la niña corría a sus brazos gritando de emoción.

- Mamiii, mamita – corrió sonriente y se lanzó en sus brazos

- Hola cariño – besó su frente y la tomó en sus brazos.

Al entrar a la casa se sorprendió por el movimiento de lso empleados.

- Mami, tío Miroku y Sango vienen a cenar – dijo la niña respondiendo a la interrogante de Ahome.

- Hola cariño – Inuyasha ingresó a la sala vestido de manera casual, con un pantalón color caramelo y un suéter marrón oscuro, ese color resaltaba sus hermosos ojos dorados.

- Ho... Hola, te vez muy guapo – Ahome bajo a la niña y se acercó a su "esposo" Para acomodarle el cuello de su suéter

- Gracias cariño – Inuyasha acarició las mejillas ahora sonrosadas de Ahome y besó sus labios suavemente.

Ahome se sintió morir, ese pecho buen formado, sus brazos musculosos, sus suaves labios, su sonrisa seductora, era perfecto, el hombre que toda mujer quisiera tener.

- Mami y papi se quieren – gritó al pequeña riendo a carcajadas. Ambos rieron con ella, y la persiguieron por todo el salón, jugando a las atrapadas.

La vida no podía ser mejor.

N/A: Así es... La vida de Ahome está llena de felicidad. Ahora tiene una "familia" aunque en verdad no le pertenezca a ella. Por ahí vimos que Inuyasha si tuvo una aventura, pero los rumores de un amante son por parte de Kikiou. ¿Por qué Kikiou se fue si su familia es perfecta? Bueno ya veremos eso más adelante … dejen review


	4. Todo cambió

Holaasssss. Gracias por sus comentarios y por añadirme a sus historias favoritas ^^ me siento encantada de escribir la continuación a esta extraña historia  aquí les traigo el nuevo capi

Cap. 4 Todo cambió

- Miroku – dijo Inuyasha abriendo la puerta principal y saludando a su amigo

- Tío, tío – grito Sarah mientras corría y abrazaba la pierna derecha de su tío

- Hey ¿eres Sarah, mi pequeña sobrina? Wau si eres toda una señorita – Bromeó un rato con la niña y luego le entregó una barra de chocolate – aquí tienes.

- Cariño ven a saludar a Miroku – dijo Inuyasha tomando la mano de su esposa.

- Oh sí, claro Miroku ¿Cómo te va? – saludó con un abrazo. Todos se quedaron sorprendió y el bolso de Sango rodó hasta tocar el suelo, ella acababa de bajar del auto y miró sorprendida el abrazo y la sonrisa de bienvenida de Kikiou.

- Oh por Dios – exclamó Sango.

- ¿Qué? – Ahome se asustó por las miradas de sorpresa sobre ella.

- No nada Kikiou es sólo que nunca en tu vida me has saludado de esa manera – Miroku le sonrió – me alegro que intentes cambiar es bueno para tu familia.

Kikiou no trataba a los amigos de su esposo, no hacían el amor, no quería a su hija, era de gustos estrafalarios. Y ahora llegaba ella a cambiarlo todo, sin querer.

- Yo, es… siento mucho mi… - algo la interrumpió, eran llantos y gritos de la servidumbre.

De inmediato Inuyasha y Ahome corrieron a la cocina.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Inuyasha contempló la imagen del televisor de la cocina.

Un accidente de tránsito había dejado 35 personas muertas, entre ellos iba el hermano de una de las cocineras.

Ahome contempló a Inuyasha consolando a la señora, que por muchos años había servido en su casa.

Todos entre ellos Miroku y sango llevaron a la señora a su habitación. Ahome se quedó en la cocina observando las noticias.

_El listado de personas fallecidas en el incidente se mostró en la pantalla, con letras rojas. Y la periodista pronunciándolos uno por uno con claridad._

_-Ahome Higurashi – dijo y siguió con el listado._

Ahome se tapó la boca con ambas manos, tomó el teléfono y marcó su número telefónico el cual ahora lo llevaría Kikiou.

Nada.

_Su llamada será transferida al buzón de mensajes._

No podía ser, Kikiou ahora estaba muerta. Muerta como Ahome Higurashi. Que ¿debía hacer ella ahora?, decirles la verdad, o seguir como Kikiou.

- Mami – la pequeña Sarah se acercó - ¿Qué sucedió?

Como iba a decirle a esta pequeña que su madre había muerto y que ella era una farsa.

Tomó sus pequeños bracitos y la alzó para tenerla frente a su cuerpo y abrazarla. No podía fallarle a nena. Se quedaría. De todas maneras no había nada que la retuviera en esa vida como Ahome Higurashi, no después que Kouga se había marchado y su bebé ya no existía.

Lloró con la niña en brazos, presionándola contra ella. Para así poder sanar el vacio de su corazón.

Había llevado a la niña a la cama, la recostó y leyó una historia para ella. La pequeña se quedó dormida antes de culminar la historia de la cenicienta.

Ahome sonrió al verla dormidita con muñequita entre los brazos.

- Se durmió temprano – murmuró Inuyasha desde la puerta rosa de la habitación de Sarah.

- Se perdió la mejor parte, no alcanzó a escuchar el Felices para siempre – Ahome cerró el cuento y lo colocó sobre los demás.

Vio como Inuyasha se inclinaba y besaba la frente de su hija y murmuraba – Buenas noches cariño.

Juntos salieron de la habitación dejando encendida la pequeña lámpara de osito para evitar pesadillas.

- ¿Estuviste llorando? – le preguntó Inuyasha mientras pasaba su mano por la mejillas de la azabache.

- No, no es nada, fue sólo la impresión del accidente – era cierto en parte.

- Has estado tan nerviosa últimamente ¿Por qué no me cuentas que te perturba tanto? – Inuyasha aun seguía allí mirándola tiernamente.

- Oh cielos – murmuró y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. De inmediato Inuyasha la abrazo y consoló con suaves caricias en sus cabellos largo y ahora liso como Kikiou.

Estar allí entre sus brazos la hacía sentirse tan vulnerable, era una cruel mentirosa. Su hermana estaba ahora muerta y ella atrapada en la familia ideal, aquella que siempre quiso pero ahora debía ser Kikiou.

- Kikiou cariño – murmuró Inuyasha

- No, no me llames así – Ahome se aferró más al suéter de Inuyasha, empapándolo con sus lagrimas.

- Vamos preciosa, calma. Si no me dices que te sucede no podré entenderte – Inuyasha la había separado de su pecho y ahora la miraba a los ojos.

- No, no pasa nada, es sólo... El trabajo si, el desfile del sábado me tiene nerviosa cariño yo… eso es todo – secó sus lagrimas rápidamente. – Gracias por tu suéter es un buen pañuelo.- bromeó para dispersar la tensión del momento.

Inuyasha le regaló una sonrisa – estas tan cambiada cariño, yo quiero enseñarte algo – caminó hasta la mesita del pasillo y regresó con un sobre amarillo en mano.

- ¿Qué es? – dijo curiosa

- Es los papeles del divorcio, llegaron hoy a mi oficina – los sacó del sobre y se los entregó a Ahome.

- ¿Nos vamos a separar? – preguntó. Kikiou e Inuyasha se estaban divorciando.

- Eso si tú lo quieres, yo… yo antes quería pero ahora es diferente – lo observó morder su labio inferior.

- ¿Por qué ahora es diferente? – ella sabia porque, pero quería escucharlo de sus labios.

- Porque has cambiado Kikiou y… yo estoy consciente de que ese amor se había acabado pero ahora tú llegas radiante, amorosa, hermosa y expresiva… vamos a darnos una segunda oportunidad ¿por favor? – sus ojos dorados la miraron suplicante. Como decirle que no si ella quería decirle un sí.

- ¿Dónde están Miroku y…? – dijo cambiando de tema, debía pensar bien las cosas

- ¿Y Sango? – hablo el ojidorado

- Si ellos mismos – debía memorizar el nombre de la chica.

- Están abajo, creo que la cena se arruino – paso una mano por los cabellos oscuros de Ahome.

- Vamos con ellos, luego hablamos – Ahome tomo una mano de Inuyasha entre las suyas y llegaron a la sala tomados aun de la mano.

Cenaron tranquilamente y conversaron de varios temas, Inuyasha recordaba cosas del matrimonio y cuando adoptaron a Sarah, cosas que Kikiou había obviado y que ahora Ahome no sabía que contestar.

Miroku y sango se adentraron en el auto de asientos de cuero blanco perteneciente al ojiazul.

- Me sorprende Kikiou – habló Miroku frente al volante con una cara de sorpresa – ah cambiado tanto.

- Ella no es Kikiou, lo sé. – Sango habló con mucha seguridad.

- ¿Cómo que no es Kikiou? ¿Quién es entonces la gemela? – Miroku rió por sus ocurrencias sin saber que esa era la pura verdad.

- No sé quien sea – murmuró Sango – Pero no es Kikiou. Ella jamás te abrazaría, te detesta y no se veía hipocresía alguna en su rostro. Además sonrió durante toda la cena.

- Bueno Kikiou tenía sentimientos ocultos que te puedo decir –

- No Miroku, conocemos a Kikiou desde hace 10 años, no quería hijos, no nos soportaba y además observaba ahora a Inuyasha con tanto encanto – suspiró – ni siquiera el día de la boda lo miró así.

- ¿Crees que Inuyasha deba saberlo? –

- Si Miroku, convénselo, hay que investigar a Kikiou o quien sea. Aunque creo que la aparición de esta extraña en la familia Taisho ha caído de maravilla – Sango le sonrió – Si otra persona llegara a decir que es Sango, ¿me reconocerías ¿

Miroku le sonrió travieso y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios – Claro que si cariño, te reconocería siempre, no hay otra mujer como tú , además – se inclinó y susurró al oído – nadie hace el amor tan bien como tu – volvieron a besarse de manera más apasionada, a ambos le esperaba una noche muy agitada.

- Son simpáticos – dijo Ahome mientras recogía la mesa.

- Los conocemos desde hace años ahora te das cuenta lo simpáticos que son – Inuyasha levanto una ceja, no sabía que le pasaba a Kikiou.

- Si, es que, la gente comete errores no – cada vez más metía la pata.

- Oye, que me dices, quieres firmar o no – Inuyasha volvió a tocar el tema, que iba a hacer.

- Inuyasha, yo… yo quiero que me escuche antes de reaccionar a mi respuesta – necesitaba tiempo pero Inuyasha quería una respuesta ya.

- Está bien – la tomo de la mano y se sentaron en el sillón de la sala

- Yo, no quiero firmar – Ahome lo miró y sus ojos dorados se tornaron tan brillantes como el mismo oro. Era el brillo de la esperanza. – Pero, vayamos con calma yo...

- Es por Kouga cierto – Inuyasha miró al suelo mientras decía esas palabras.

- ¿Kouga? – la había descubierto o escuchaba ese nombre por todos lados por simple casualidad.

- Si el chico de las fotografías, luego me culpaste por tener una aventura cuando tu ash – Inuyasha se había levantado con las manos en la cabeza y enojado.

- Yo… no, no es por nadie... – ¿Kouga y Kikiou? ¿Será el mismo? Oh cielos su vida se volvía un remolino de emociones.

- No diré más nada Kikiou, si quieres quedarte eres bienvenida esta es tu casa, pero… luego no te quejes si salgo con alguien – Inuyasha la miraba con sus ojos dorados apagados de nuevo, esos mismos ojos que la miraron por primera vez cuando llego a esta casa como Kikiou.

- Quiero que vayamos a la terapia de parejas, y que me perdones por eso – no se atrevía a decir mucho, no sabía si era verdad, que Kikiou había tenido una aventura.

- Si como gustes. Buenas noches – Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y se perdió por las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones.

Ahome llegó a la Agencia de modelos, más temprano que nunca, habían pasado dos días desde esa extraña conversación con Inuyasha, lo extraño era, que en ningún lado parecía haber rastros de el supuesto amante de Kikiou, ni una llamada, nada.

Ayame la recibió con varios documentos que firmar, y combinaciones de colores a escoger para la decoración del salón el sábado.

- Este se ve elegante, el dorado hace feliz a las personas – dijo Ayame, y era verdad, el mismo color de ojos de Inuyasha.

- Si quiero el dorado, es fuego, es pasión, es Inuyasha – pensó en voz alta y Ayame le sonrió con picardía.

- Con que volviste con Inuyasha – el comentario pareció fuera de lugar.

- Si, así es. Porque te sorprende – colocó la mirada curiosa de Kikiou.

- Umm no lo que sucede es que creí que te marcharías con, ese chico el fotógrafo, Kouga – casualidad o maldito destino, su Kouga también era fotógrafo.

Ahome pasó saliva con nerviosismo – No, no me fui con él era sólo una aventura, ya sabes, crisis matrimonial.

- Si lo pensé, Inuyasha y esa modelo Yuna, no se no me parecía apropiado – Mientras Ayame más hablaba Ahome hiperventilaba. – Kikiou, estas bien.

- ¿Aun sale con Yuna? – preguntó con un tono enojado.

- Ubs, creo que no debía hablar – Ayame tomo sus cosas para salir.

- Habla Ayame, ¿aun sale con Yuna?- Ahome estaba fuera de lugar, enojada como nunca.

- Si peor tu salías con Kouga y él lo sabia – Ayame estaba cada vez más asustada.

- ¿Kouga? Si dime su apellido, dímelo – grito Ahome – desde cuando salíamos.

- Desde hace dos años, recuerdas, dijiste que al parecer tenía algo con tu hermana, esa chica Ahome – Ayame intento zafarse pero Ahome la tenia agarrada por su brazo.

- Salía con mi Kouga – murmuro

- Kikiou por favor suéltame – gimió Ayame.

- Kikiou, calma suéltala – Sango había llegado hace unos minutos y escucho la conversación peor al ver a la chica fuera de control decidió intervenir.

- Yo, los siento Ayame. Vete por favor – Ahome se sentó sobre su escritorio sorprendida por la reacción tan estúpida que había tomado. Era una mujer celosa.

- Kikiou, o ¿Quién seas? – Habló Sango mirándola seriamente.

Ahome abrió sus ojos como platos y la miró nerviosa, la había descubierto de la manera más estúpida. Esa chica era amiga de Inuyasha, se lo diría, la apresarían y se pudriría en la cárcel por robo de identidad, Sarah se quedaría sin madre porque Kikiou ahora estaba muerta, y lo peor de todo, Kouga la había engañado con Kikiou aunque eso debía averiguarlo si algo de tiempo le quedaba.

- Yo,… por favor no me delates. Todo, ahora todo cambió – Ahome se lanzó a los brazos de Sango y a llorar como una niña.

N/A: O.O sango a descubierto a nuestra querida Ahome, ¿y Kouga? ¿Qué rayos hace Kouga en esta historia con Kikiou? Bueno estas son algunas de las interrogantes de la historia. Y si, Inuyasha tenía su aventurilla pero ya sabremos porque. Recuerden Hombre solo pues… busca por otra parte jeje… dejen sus cometarios. Chauuu


	5. Ahome

Holaaaa, gracias por sus review , adoro cuando leo sus comentarios y me dicen lo mucho que les gusta mi historia. Sé que escribo capis algo cortos, pero intento hacerlos algo largos pero a veces no me salen jejeje pero intentaré lo prometo. Bueno aquí les dejo mi quinto capi. Disfrútenlo.

Cap. 5. Ahome.

- Cálmate – susurro Sango a la pobre chica que lloraba como magdalena frente a ella.

- Ella y Kouga me engañaron, se conocían y me engañaron – hipo mientras hablaba.

- ¿Quién ella? Y ¿Quién eres tú? –

- Soy Ahome, Ahome Higurashi su hermana, y Kouga, era mi novio, y el amante de Kikiou – Sango pegó un brinco ante tantas respuestas sorpresivas.

- Oh Cielos, y te has hecho pasar por Kikiou ¿Por qué?-

- Ella necesitaba pensar, y yo la suplante… pobre Inuyasha, que ingenuos hemos sido, su esposa lo engañaba con mi novio, él lo sabia pero yo no – colocó ambas manos en su rostro.

- Kikiou siempre jugando sucio – que perra, pensó Sango.

- Kikiou murió – habló Ahome

- Oh por Dios, como… hay que suerte la tuya – palmeo la cabeza de Ahome

- Si, el accidente donde murió el hermanos de... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Diana- aclaró Sango.

- Si esa, su hermano, ahí también murió Kikiou pero aparece mi nombre, si me descubren me apresaran y… Inuyasha, él me odiara, Sarah estará sin madre – comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

- Cálmate, debe de haber alguna manera de explicar todo, Inuyasha seguro lo entiende – sugirió sango – vamos a hablar con él.

- Y ¿si me odia? , Sango ese hombre es perfecto para mí, es el hombre, es la familia con la que siempre soñé y Sarah, es como el bebé que nunca conocí – se llevó las manos a su vientre

- ¿Puedes contarme? Estoy aquí para escucharte Ahome – Sango la miró con un poco de compasión, esta chica era manipulable por Kikiou.

- Quedé embarazada de Kouga, mi novio, teníamos tres años de relación-

_Estoy embarazada – gritaba feliz Ahome de un lado para otro._

_No puedo ser el padre de tu bebé – respondió Kouga._

- El se marcho, y yo continué con mi embarazo, no quise saber el sexo del bebé hasta que naciera, una tarde se me presentaron los dolores, uff y que dolores – le dijo a Sango expresivamente.

_Oh no bebé, no salgas aun – gritaba tomando el teléfono y llamando a Kouga de inmediato._

_¿Ahome? ¿Qué pasa? – habló desde la otra línea._

_Ven pronto, debo llegar al hospital va a nacer el bebe – gritó fuerte._

_Ahome no puedo ir llamaré a una ambulancia y llama a tu hermana – habló como si nada._

_Por favor Kouga, ven pronto – pero ya había cortado la conversación._

- En verdad, la ambulancia llegó pronto y Kikiou también lo hizo, ahora que lo pienso nunca me preocupe por saber cómo se había enterado, yo... Nunca la llamé – se quedó pensativa antes de continuar con la historia.

Llegamos al hospital y se complicaron las cosas, al menos eso dijo el doctor.

_Higurashi, debemos dormirla para una cesárea de emergencia – hablo el doctor cubierto con su bata verde con tapa boca._

- No recuerdo más nada, sólo despertar con Kikiou a mi lado –

_Kikiou, ¿mi bebé?- preguntó aun dormitada._

_Ahome, el bebé murió al nacer, no aguantó este mundo hermanita lo siento tanto – _

- Sus palabras se clavaron en mi pecho como una daga, nunca vi a mi hijo, nunca supe cómo era – limpió sus lagrimas rápidamente.

- ¿Cuándo paso eso? ¿Crees que ya ambos tenían algo que ver? – Sango estaba asombrada.

- No lo sé, después de eso no vi más a Kouga, ni hable con él, ni con Kikiou, han sido unos 5 años sin saber de ella , pero cuando vino a mi por ayuda, debía hacerlo, ella estuvo conmigo en el peor momento de mi vida –

- Ummm Vaya al menos creo que te quería algo – dijo Sango con tono sarcástico.

- Al ver a Sarah el día que llegué, me sentí tan feliz, e Inuyasha, todo lo que Kouga no fue conmigo – murmuró amargamente la azabache.

- Ahome, he sido amiga de Inuyasha desde que tengo memoria, igual Miroku y aun así no puedo saber cuál será su reacción, suplantas a su esposa, que ahora está muerta, pero… - Sango la miró como si esto fuera una estrategia algo arriesgada – Ahome, que tal si, dejamos esto en secreto yo… nunca había visto a Inuyasha tan feliz, no al menos desde que se casó con Kikiou, han sido 10 años de tortura para ambos, lo único bueno de todo esto es Sarah.

- ¿Quieres que siga aquí? ¿No me odias Sango? – Las lagrimas de Ahome pararon ante la emoción de sentirse apoyada por alguien.

- Ahome, has todo lo posible por hacer feliz a mi amigo, eso te lo agradeceré en el alma – se puso de pie, paseándose por la oficina de Kikiou – el problema es ¿tu quieres seguir siendo Kikiou? ¿o necesitas volver como Ahome?

- Si vuelvo como Ahome – se detuvo a pensar todos los problemas que le traería ese regreso, podía llegar a la cárcel por falsa identidad – No, no quiero volver. Quiero quedarme… con Sarah y… - pensó en él, en Inuyasha y sus ojos dorados encendidos por el fuego de la pasión, por su mirada tierna, pensó en su olor, en su voz, simplemente todo en él era perfecto.

- Te gusta Inuyasha ¿cierto? – Sango la miro con picardía, era la misma mirada de Miroku.

- Si – respondió la azabache con timidez.

- Si algún día decides hablarle de este pequeño secreto, búscame, yo te apoyaré – sango estiró su mano para ofrecérsela a Ahome. Pero esta se lanzó en sus brazos estrechándola con un fuerte abrazo.

- Gracias – murmuró entre sus brazos.

- Mami, llegaste temprano – gritó Sarah desde la sala donde hacia sus tareas con Inuyasha.

- Hola pequeña – susurró dándole un beso en la frente. Luego volteo a ver a Inuyasha, que evitaba cruzar la suya con la de la azabache. – Hola cariño – le dijo peor sólo le dio un saludo con la mano.

- Papi, ¿me quedo bien? – Sarah le entrego su cuaderno rosa, con varias flores dibujadas.

- Si hermosas cariño – Inuyasha las observó contento de que su niña fuera una excelente dibujante.

- Vaya Sarah, están hermosas, dibujas muy bonito – Ahome colocó su bolso en el sofá y se sentó al lado de Sarah

- Gracias mami, te regalare unos dibujos muy pronto. Oh se me olvidaba – corrió a su morral de barbie y sacó unas notas – son para ustedes, haremos un baile el lunes, quiero que me vean bailar.

- Claro que si cariño, iremos, los dos – Ahome miró a Inuyasha después de responder por él.

- Si, iremos ambos pequeña – aceptó Inuyasha – bien ahora hora de cenar, y luego a la cama – Inuyasha la alzó como una pluma y comenzó a girar con ella.

La risa de Sarah era contagiosa, y sus padres comenzaron a reír por la emoción que sentí estando en las alturas de los brazos de su padre.

La cena fue amena, escucharon a la pequeña que explicaba todo lo que había aprendido durante el día, tenía 5 años pero había sido buena idea que ingresara al jardín de niños, donde dibujaba, jugaba y aprendía cada vez más. Sarah era una niña hermosa, y muy vivaz, nada se le escapaba.

- ¿Se divorciara? – preguntó de pronto luego de una pausa de la cena.

- Cariño, ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – dijo Inuyasha mirando a "Kikiou" con cara de pocos amigos.

- Un niño de la escuela dijo que sus papás se peleaban y muchas veces ni se miraban, se que ustedes pelean y hoy cuando mami llegó, no la miraste – la niña evitaba cruzar su mirada con la de sus padres, sólo la tenia fija en el suelo y unas lagrimitas se asomaron en sus ojos chocolates.

- Oh Sarah, yo … - Inuyasha no sabía que responder. No había aclarado nada con Kikiou y no sabía que esperar.

- No cariño, no nos separaremos, al menos no por mi parte – respondió Ahome e Inuyasha la miró enseguida.

- Tampoco por mi parte – le dijo con una sonrisa que mataba de inmediato a Ahome.

Sarah se alegró tanto, que brincó gritando por toda la casa, comieron postres y se acostaron al lado de la niña para leerle un cuento. Ahome disfruto dormir a Sarah, Inuyasha la tenia recostada sobre su regazo mientras que Ahome leí el cuento.

- Y así blancanieves y el príncipe llegaron a su castillo y vivieron felices para siempre – culminó Ahome la historia.

- ¿Como ustedes?- preguntó la pequeña entre sueños.

- Si cariño, como nosotros, felices para siempre contigo princesa – susurró Inuyasha dándole un beso y dejándola en la cama – ahora creo que tu y yo debemos hablar – murmuro apartando el cuento y llevando a Ahome de la mano hasta la otra habitación.

Por causa de que Kikiou e Inuyasha dormían separados, ella no se había percatado de cómo lucia la habitación del ojidorado.

Era amplia igual a la suya, pero esta le gustaba más, sus paredes blancas y cortinas azules le daban frescura, la misma frescura que irradiaba Inuyasha cada vez que sonreía. El escritorio en una esquina, se iluminaba con una lámpara de mesa, y la computadora portátil se encontraba abierta y a su lado varios planos de construcción.

- ¿Piensas trabajar esta noche? – habló Ahome tomando los papeles en sus manos.

- Umm eso depende – sonrió con picardía y ella sonrió.

- Ah sí ¿de qué depende? –

- De lo que me contestes, de lo que me cuentes en este momento – dijo tomándola por la cintura.

Al tenerlo así de cerca, inhaló su aroma varonil – Paco Rabanne – dijo inhalando con fuerza y sus ojos cerrados.

- Así es, muy perceptiva, tomando en cuento que desde hace dos años uso el mismo perfume – dijo sarcástico.

- Pero me gusta, no me importa si no me he dado cuenta antes, pero me gusta tu olor Inuyasha, Te Amo – Ahome dejó en claro sus sentimientos, no importaba tener que vivir como otra persona, sólo tomaría su nombre, y su familia, peor que más daba, era el hombre más hermoso del mundo, por dentro y por fuera.

- Yo también Te Amo, ahora más que nunca – Inuyasha tomó su mentón con su mano, para levantarla y verla a los ojos – No sé qué te pasó cariño, pero me he enamorado de ti como nunca, eres como otra persona, otra mujer, son otros sentimientos, siento mucho no haberlos visto antes pero también agradezco haberlos visto antes de firmar esos malditos papeles – dijo refiriéndose a los documentos del divorcio.

- Inuyasha, veme como otra mujer, no soy la misma – Ahome sintió una presión en su estomago, ¿si la descubría que pasaría?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar porque sus ideas fueron borradas por un beso voraz y pasional de Inuyasha. Sintió las manos del mismo recorrer su cuerpo con desesperación. El mismo desenfreno que ella sentía en su interior. Ahome soltó botón por botón la camisa de Inuyasha, con una mirada sensual u juguetona acompañada de la típica mordida de su labio inferior, cosa que a Inuyasha le dio mucha gracia, era algo que nuevo que "Kikiou" había adquirido.

Lo vio allí de pie, sin camisa, con su pantalón desabotonado y su cinturón en el piso. Sintió aun más deseo, era su pecho tan demarcado que no dudó en acariciarlo, y besar cada fragmento de su piel.

¿Qué le pasaba a esta mujer por la cabeza? Era lo que Inuyasha pensaba, había cambiado tanto, cada detalle era una cosa llena de sorpresas para él.

La tomó de la mano sin soltar sus labios y la guió hasta su cama, cubierta por un edredón azul marino, y almohadones blancos. La recostó sobre ellos y siguió saboreando la dulzura de cuerpo. Apartó la camisa color caramelo de Ahome y se dedicó a besar sus pechos, bajo a su vientre y aprovecho de quitar también sus pantalones de gabardina, que aunque se veían hermosos en su cuerpo le estorbaban en este momento.

Se sumieron en un encuentro lleno de seducción, pasión y una gran necesidad de estar siempre unidos.

Dieron gracias a las paredes reforzadas de la habitación de Sarah, y al seguro que había en la puerta del cuarto de Inuyasha, porque al Ahome sentarse sobré el fuertes gemidos salieron de la boca de ambos desde el interior de sus cuerpo desbordando el placer que sentían de estar unidos por sus sexos.

Embestida tras embestida, movimiento, tras movimientos, caricias y besos, los llevó a la cima del cielo.

Agotados se quedaron en esas misma posición, Ahome entre sus brazos con las piernas aun a cada lado de su cuerpo, ambos con la respiración agitada y sonriendo.

- Dios ¿Qué has hecho con mi esposa? – preguntó Inuyasha.

Ahome se levantó de golpe con sus ojos asustados hasta que lo vio sonriente.

- Eres magnifica cariño – le susurró Inuyasha y ella se dio cuenta que era una expresión por todo el placer que habían sentido.

Sonrió para disimular su estúpida reacción y se recostó de nuevo en su pecho para escuchar su corazón que se encontraba todavía agitado y disfrutar del aroma de su piel.

- Inuyasha – lo llamó después de estar sólo allí recostados acariciándose el uno al otro.

- ¿Qué sucede cariño? – dijo besando sus labios.

- ¿En serio me amas? , ¿Amas a la mujer que soy ahora?- se sentía sumamente vulnerable, se había entregado a Kouga creyendo que la amaba y ahora a Inuyasha, que aunque parecía el hombre perfecto puede que no lo fuera.

- Si cariño, te amo y te lo repito me encanta que hayas cambiado así, por Sarah, por mi, por nuestra familia – comenzó a besarla y bajó a su cuello depositando pequeños besos húmedos en él.

Ahome rió de manera traviesa – señor Taisho, ¿quiere otra pelea esta noche?

- Vaya, creo que mi oponente está dispuesto – le respondió el otro con picardía.

Y ambos se metieron bajo las sabanas para amarse por segunda vez esa noche.

(N/A): No soy experta en describir los encuentros sexuales, sé que hay autoras que lo hacen de una manera espectacular, y las admiro por ello, por favor compadézcanse de MIIII jejeje no soy muy buena con el lemon, pero lo intenté. Bueno aquí ya sabemos la historia del bebé de Ahome, muerto al nacer y ella abandonada por Kouga pero… ¿Kikiou, que pasó con ella? Tuvo algo que ver en esa separación y en la muerte del bebé? … pronto lo sabremos. Dejen Review.


	6. Al descubierto

**Gracias a ****ryomahellsing****, ****Kyome-chan**** , ****ana paulina****, TLAP, ****maring****, CONEJA, ****KagomeStarPrincessMiko**** y a todos los que me leen y dejan review y que por alguna razón olvide nombrar.**

**Cap. 6 Al descubierto.**

Era de madrugada y aun se encontraban acariciándose entre las oscuras sabanas.

- Debemos ambientar de nuevo nuestra habitación señora Taisho – dijo acariciándole la espalda a Ahome.

- Si cariño, ¿quiero dormir junto a ti el resto de mi vida – respondió con un murmullo ahogado no podía dejarlo. Lo amaba, se había enamorado de él a primera vista,

Inuyasha pasó su mano alrededor de la cintura de la azabache y acariciar su vientre con suavidad. Levantó el cabello negro que caía como casca por su espalda y besó su nuca con devoción.

- Estoy enamorado de ti princesa – murmuró con su voz gruesa llena de excitación.

Ahome sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho al escuchar esas palabras, no había nombres de por medio, era ella la mujer de sus sueños.

Por un momento sintió que los besos de Inuyasha cesaron, la recostó con la espalda sobre la cama y la miró con picardía bajando su rostro hasta su ombligo y dejando un camino húmedo hasta su vientre donde se detuvo nuevamente.

Ahome se quedó esperando algo más, pero sólo sintió un dedo tibio sobre la marca de su cesárea: _**Maldición.**_

Ahome abrió los ojos mirándolo expectante, Inuyasha estaba con el ceño arrugado delineando la marca una y otra vez. Hasta que la miró.

- ¿Qué diablos es esto? – lo miró ir sobre ella y apretó sus hombros sacudiéndola enojado.

- Inu, me lastimas – masculló asustada. _**¿Cómo diablos le explicaría todo?**_

- No puedes ser Kikiou porque nunca tuvimos hijos, ¿Quién demonios eres? – preguntó

- Soy Ahome – gritó su nombre sintiendo un vació en su interior.

- Ahome, la hermana de Kikiou claro – él sabía quién era ella.

Lo miró sentarse en la cama con una mano en la cabeza y sus hermosos ojos cerrados. En que estaría pensando. Tal vez una manera de deshacerse de ella.

- Inuyasha – lo llamó y él sólo levanto una mano en señal de que se callara.

No sabía cuando tiempo había pasado desde que un extraño silencio se había apoderado de la habitación. Ahí estaba el aun sentado en la misma posición y ella también, sin atreverse a levantarse. Hasta que rompió el silencio.

- ¿Dónde está Kikiou? – la pregunta más temida para Ahome se acaba de formular.

- Está muerta – murmuró y dos lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos

- ¿La mastates?-

- No – gimió – el accidente donde el hermano de diana murió, ella debe estar enterrada como Ahome Higurashi.

- Todo esto fue un maldito teatro –

- No, Inuyasha, yo… en verdad estoy enamorada de ti –

Inuyasha la miró con su rostro confundido, ella sabía que por dentro estaba peleando una gran batalla.

- Yo, no sé qué pensar – sonrió con ironía – vienes aquí, a engañarme y ahora dices amarme.

- Yo no quería hacerlo pero, Kikiou dijo que necesitaba de mi ayuda. Necesitaba pensar. –

- Y tu dijiste: si hermanita yo lo haré me acostaré con tu marido cumpliré tu papel – imitando una voz dulce de mujer.

- Ella dijo que ya no la tocabas – alzó la voz cansada de la burla de Inuyasha.

Los ojos de Inuyasha llamearon y la volvió a dejar inmóvil debajo de su cuerpo

- Pues ya ves que no era mi culpa, que puedo tocar a mi mujer cuando quiera, el problema era ella –

- Lo sé, ya lo sé –

- Porque diablos tuve que descubrirte – Inuyasha se lamentó y coloco su rostro en el pecho de Ahome.- era demasiado bueno para ser verdad – murmuró.

- Inuyasha, deja que me vaya peor no llames a la policía, no me acuses – le dijo suplicante – Si la policía se entera creerán que cause la muerte de Kikiou o miles de cosas más.

- No llamaré a nadie, pero tampoco te irás de aquí -

Ahome se sorprendió ante las palabras de Inuyasha, no la dejaría marchar pero… ella no quería ser Kikiou para siempre.

- Pero como voy a hacer si – sus palabras fueron acalladas por un beso hambriento por parte de Inuyasha.

- No me importa – murmuró entre el beso – ya te dije que te amo, estoy enamorado de ti no es mentira y lo que me has hecho sentir esta noche no lo ha logrado ninguna mujer.

- I... Inuyasha tuve tanto miedo de perderte… de que no me amaras si me descubrías… de que me alejaras de ti –

- No está bien lo que han hecho pero… aunque está mal no puedo evitar sentir esto por ti –

Ahome se sentía anonadada, está olvidando respirar y el aliento cálido de Inuyasha le pegaba del rostro y un aturdimiento se apoderaba de su ser.

Se quedaron por un largo rato más abrazados y sin decirse una sola palabra.

- ¿Es una marca de cesárea cierto? –

- Si – afirmo Ahome con un monosílabo.

- ¿Dónde está? Y ¿Su padre? –

Tenía horas rondándole esas preguntas en la cabeza pero aun no se había atrevido a preguntar.

- El bebe, murió al nacer – Ahome se apretó el cuerpo con los brazos e Inuyasha la arrullo pensando lo idiota que había sido por preguntar tal cosa.

- Y su padre se fue cuando supo que estaba embarazada –

- Estúpido cobarde – murmuró y Ahome sonrió.

- Kikiou, me dijo que Sarah era adoptada –

- Si, la adopté porque Kikiou no quería tener hijos, así que acordamos adoptar una bebe-

- Es una hermosa niña, estoy encantada con ella –

- Si lo sé, distes muchas señales de ser otra persona pero yo, soñé tanto que Kikiou se comportara de esa manera que creí que había cambiado en verdad – todo esto lo dijo con un tono de voz pausado más para el mismo que para Ahome.

- Yo creí que eras malo con Kikiou, creí que huía de ti porque la lastimabas pero es por ..- Ahome guardó silencio

- Si, es por Kouga su amante, maldito ladrón –

El rostro de Inuyasha se crispo al pronunciar el nombre de Kouga y Ahome prefirió no decirle nada sobre que él era el padre de su hijo, ese cobarde que la había abandonado.

- No te preocupes, no creo que se fuera con él, ese chico no estaba en las lista como víctima del accidente, si se hubieran escapado juntos el estaría herido, muerto o por lo menos entre los implicados en el accidente.-

- Si tienes razón –

Un toqueteo en la puerta los sacó de sus pensamientos sobre Kikiou y Kouga.

- Señor buenos días, hace una hora debería haberse levantado ¿está bien?-

Era una de las sirvientas de la casa preocupada porque su señor no se hubiera levantado ya.

- Estoy Zarina, bajamos en un momento-

- Oh lo siento señor, discúlpeme señora no sabía que – La voz de la empleada sonaba avergonzada.

- No te preocupes, bajaremos en un momento – respondió Ahome también algo ruborizada.

Bajaron con sus manos unidas como si se tratara de dos enamorados de paseo por las plazas a comer helados. Todos los empleados sonrieron a tal escena. Pronto se les unió la peque Sarah brincando sobre sus padres muy sonrientes.

- ¿Podemos salir este fin de semana papa? –

- Cariño tu madre tiene un desfile de moda, pero tal vez después de eso, nos podemos escapar los tres - Inuyasha le sonrió para que también aceptara

- Si, me parece estupendo –

- Mami podemos ir a nadar y tu papi saltarías conmigo del trampolín –

- Calma Sarah termina tu desayuno y haz todas las tareas que te envíen para que podamos ir este fin de semana – Inuyasha la sentó en su silla para que se tranquilizara. Era una niña demasiado activa.

- ¿Así que lo tomo tranquilo?- sango estaba asombrada, Inuyasha en verdad estaba enamorado pensó, era la una lógica que le encontraba - ¿Cómo lo descubrió?

Ahome se mordió el labio algo incomoda por la pregunta – bueno es que… la marca de la cesárea

- Oh Wou Wou no des detalles ya entendí – agitando las manos para desaparecer imágenes no deseadas de su cabeza.

- Lo siento es que… - Ahome tapo su rostro – es tan especial Sango. Siento alivio de que en verdad me ame, a mí a Ahome

- También estoy feliz por los dos –

- Iremos a nadar este fin de semana con Sarah, ¿A dónde crees que nos lleve?-

- De seguro al club, ahí solían ir Inuyasha y Sarah, Kikiou nunca iba –

- Oh, lastima – pensó en todos los ratos que su hermana se perdió con Sarah

- ¿Sabe lo de Kouga?-

- ¿De qué? – intentó disimular que no sabía de que hablaba.

- No te hagas la tonta, de que el amante de Kikiou fue tu novio –

- No, aun no lo sabe, olvide ese detalle –

No, no lo había olvidado, había omitido ese detalle para que Inuyasha no se alterara más de lo normal.

- Bien, debes decirle – Sango le dio la mano – debo irme Miroku me espera. Éxito mañana con el desfile –

- Gracias –

Pensó en las palabras de Sango, si, debía decirle, pero ella también quería obviar el hecho de que su novio, al que quiso tanto tiempo la hubiera engañado con su hermana. Eso no era u detalle importante, nada que pudiera interponerse entre Inuyasha y ella. Ahora él la amaba, y Kouga había desaparecido. Era lo mejor en el mundo, vivir al descubierto pero amada aun más.

**N/A: Bien, ya Ahome ha sido descubierta. Pero la extraña actitud de Inuyasha pues nos sorprende a muchos, al parecer si está enamorado ¿cuánto durará esta tranquilidad? ¿Será un error que Ahome oculte que conoce a Kouga? Sigan leyendo y dejen Reviewssss. Besitossss**


	7. Habitación 34

**Waooo 33 review hasta ahora… mil gracias a todos de verdad por leerme y dejar sus comentarios…**

**Cap. 7. Habitación 34.**

Como si la vida no pudiera ir mejor, el desfile de moda fue todo un éxito, los cambios en diseños y colores más cálidos le habían agradado a la gran empresa de la Moda. Ahora Kikiou Taisho aparecería en todas las revistas del mes como una excelente diseñadora capaz de entender a la mujer real no a la ficticia delgada y vestida con colores fuertes, sino más bien a la mujer que día a día trabaja y se viste para sí misma de manera cálida y cómoda.

- Felicidades señora, me encantaron sus diseños – esas palabras era repetidas una y otra vez por las mujeres que había asistido al evento.

- Cariño eres genial – susurró Inuyasha a su oído entregándole un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas.

- Gracias – respondió Ahome aspirando el aroma de las rosas – son hermosas

Inuyasha coloco su mano en la mejilla derecha de Ahome y acariciándola – son hermosas como tu – le sonrió después de esas palabras u besó sus labios.

Para Inuyasha todo esto era un sueño hecho realidad, tener día a día una hermosa esposa capaz de transmitir calidez y cariño a sus seres amados. Era como haber estado durante días dentro de un desierto y cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, que moriría en ese lugar había encontrado un pozo lleno de agua fresca y cristalina. Sediento bebería de ella hasta el fin de sus días.

Para Ahome, era todo lo que deseo en su vida, después de sentirse sola dentro de un agujero negro la magia que envolvía a Inuyasha la había hechizado, convirtiéndola en la persona más dichosa del universo, era como ver las estrellas por primera vez, su luz la envolvía. Si todo esto era un sueño, deseaba jamás despertar.

Sarah, se encontraba tomada de la mano por Sango, observando cómo sus padres se daban un tierno beso lleno de amor. Para ella todo esto era como un cuento de Hadas, su padre era el príncipe que vagaba por los mares y desiertos en busca de su verdadero amor. Su madre, era un princesa hechizada, había estado desde que tenía memoria bajo un hechizo maligno pero ahora había sido liberada por su príncipe Inuyasha. Ahora su madre era dulce y feliz y su padre el príncipe mas dichoso del mundo. Sarah se veía a sí misma como el hada madrina del cuento, que con su varita había logrado unirlos.

Sonriente, corrió a los brazos de sus padres, quienes la recibieron con besos, abrazos y sonrisas.

El fin de semana había comenzado, y la familia se dirigió al Club más prestigioso de la ciudad.

Sarah llevaba un vestido de playa azul y bajo este un traje de baño de flores rosas y fondo azul que combinaban con su pequeño sombrero para el sol de color rosa.

Ahome uso otro vestido playero pero de color blanco, con una traje de baño de color negro y flores blancas bordadas en todo el diseño. Se sentía tan extraña con ese color pero le sentaba bien.

Llegaron al club e Inuyasha que vestía unos jeans con sandalias y una playera verde se dirigió a recepción.

- Buenas tardes quiero reservar todo el fin de semana a nombre de la Familia Taisho –

La recepcionista era una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, esta le sonrió y entregó la llave de la habitación.

- Señor Taisho, ha venido con su esposa?- pregunto la rubia mientras llenaba el formulario de reservación.

- Si, mi esposa y mi hija me acompañan. ¿Por qué la pregunta? –

- La señorita Yuna vino hoy, ¿creí que se encontrarían?-

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos como platos, demonios pensó para él. Como haría para que Yuna no le brincara enzima y que Ahome se diera cuenta. No podía culparla por mentir cuando él había engañado a Kikiou y además había negado tener una amante cuando Ahome se lo había preguntado.

Escucho la voz de Miroku en su mente.

- _Deberías decirle, tu creíste que era Kikiou cuando negaste lo de tus escapadas con Yuna ahora es diferente, ella disculpara tu mentira ya que tú has perdonado la suya –_

Si claro, debía decirle pero no quería romper el corazón de Ahome, Yuna solo era una aventura, nada que pudiera interferir entre Ahome y él, no ahora. Nada sería capaz de separarlos.

Miró el carnet de la recepcionista donde tenía escrito su nombre y se dirigió a ella.

- Emmm Silia, no vengo a encontrarme con Yuna, ya terminamos, vengo hoy con mi familia así que por favor mas discreción, hasta luego -

- Lo siento señor – la chica bajo la cabeza apenada e Inuyasha se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Ahome y la pequeña Sarah.

Llegó al área de la piscina y Ahome se encontraba colocándole a Sarah bloqueador solar en todo su cuerpo. Sonrió ante la escena, siempre había sido él quien le colocaba el bloqueador, ahora lo hacia Ahome como toda una madre.

- Cariño, tardaste – dijo Ahome sonriendo.

- Si, pero ya está todo listo, nos quedaremos todo el fin de semana – se sentó en la silla reclinable.

Ahome llevó a Sarah al agua y regreso al lado de su "esposo".

- Yo también quiero un poco de bloqueador – le dijo Inuyasha ya sin camisa y con un traje de baño negro tipo bóxers.

- Oh – fue todo lo que Ahome pudo responder y sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono rosa.

- No me digas que aun tienes vergüenza conmigo – el ojos dorados se acercó abrazándola y susurrándole al oído – no entiendo porque, y menos después de todo lo que hicimos anoche.

- Es... es que… aun no… no me acostumbro a tenerte a mi lado –

- Pues acostúmbrate porque pretendo estar a tu lado para toda la vida – Ahome e Inuyasha se dieron un beso.

- ¿Qué ya se reconciliaron? – una mujer alta y delgada, con los cabellos rubios y ensortijados hasta su cintura los miraba con sus ojos azules y una sonrisa irónica.

- Hola Yuna – dijo el ojidorado.

Con que esa era Yuna. Pensó Ahome mordiéndose el labio algo incomoda. La joven era bella, su piel bronceada, piernas largas, su vientre plano y senos bien voluminosos había sido de seguro la amante de Inuyasha como competiría ella con algo así.

- Bien, ya veo. Al fin tu esposa dejo que la tocaras, me alegro por ti Kikiou este hombre es todo un salvaje en la cama – Yuna soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de "Kikiou" de un tono rojo.

- Si, lo sé muy bien – Ahome respondió soltándose del brazo de Inuyasha y caminando al agua junto a su ahora hija Sarah.

- ¿Te gusta armar escándalos en público no?- le reclamó Inuyasha con sus ojos ya casi naranjas.

- Vamos cariño no te pongas así, ella sabía que yo era tu amante y nunca le importo –

- Pero ahora si le importa, y a mí también, solo te seguí el juego no pretendía estar contigo siempre –

- Bueno estoy en la habitación 34 – la rubia se acercó y depositó en la mano de Inuyasha una llave – ahí la tienes por si me necesitas

- No creo que te necesite – pero cuando iba a devolverla ya Yuna estaba con sus amigas.

- Siento mucho el mal rato que te hizo pasar – el ojidorado se disculpaba una y otra vez.

- Ya pasó no hay problema – Ahome acomodaba sus cosas para subir a la habitación.

- Se suponía que nos divertiríamos como familia, y ahora tu tono es cortante, no tengo la culpa de que Yuna este aquí –

- Pero una vez me negaste que tenias una amante, lo descubrí luego pero no creí que de verdad –

- Ahome, yo… yo ahora no necesito de ella, te tengo a ti, no necesito nada más que a ti y a Sarah – Inuyasha la rodeó con sus brazos.

- Por favor nunca, nunca me engañes. Tengo miedo de ser traicionada, nunca lo hagas – Ahome lloraba entre sus brazos.

- No lo haré preciosa, no lo haré –

La inseguridad de Ahome se estaba convirtiendo en un problema. Desde que Kouga la había engañado su corazón se movía inquieto ante cualquier eventualidad que le recordará su pasado. Si esa mujer Yuna seguía detrás de Inuyasha ella no tenía dudas de que él correría a su lado. Yuna era una mujer hermosa e Inuyasha era el hombre más guapo que jamás haya visto. ¿Porque el elegiría quedarse con ella? ¿Con una chica que no tenía una vida que vivir? A la que su hermana manejaba con facilidad, peor que gracias a ella había conocido el calor del amor. Esta incondicionalmente enamorada de Inuyasha, y también tenía mucho miedo, miedo a perderlo.

Esa noche se amaron de nuevo, pero con un toque de desesperación, como si un mal presentimiento se adueñara de sus corazones. Ahome libero de sus ojos unas cuantas lágrimas las cuales fueron besadas y retiradas por los labios de Inuyasha.

La mañana se levantó trayendo un nuevo día de vida, Sara correteaba en su habitación y Ahome sonrió al escuchar los pasitos de un lado a otro en la habitación contigua.

- Sarah se levanto ya – murmuró Ahome e Inuyasha deposito una serie de besos en su espalda.

- Así parece, esa traviesa no me deja tiempo para devorar a su madre –

- Pero si pasamos toda la noche – hablo Ahome con una sonrisa traviesa

- Pero no me basta –

El día fue sumamente apacible, Sarah volvió a juguetear en la piscina y esta vez Ahome e Inuyasha la acompañaron, saltando del tobogán y del trampolín.

- Llegó la hora de regresar- dijo Inuyasha con un suspiro entrando en la habitación.

- ¿A dónde te fuiste hace un rato?, te busque por todo el club pero no te encontré –

- Fui al auto, había dejado mi celular allí – alzó la mano enseñándole en teléfono.

- Bien ya está todo recogido, solo faltan tus cosas, date un baño que yo preparo la maleta –

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y se introdujo en el baño. Después de asearse salió listo y cambiado de ropa entregándole la anterior a Ahome.

- Iré a recepción a pagar todo vuelvo por ti en unos minutos, Sarah ven con papá - La niña corrió y se tomo de la mano de su padre para salir de la habitación.

Ahome sacudió la ropa y cayeron al suelo la billetera, las llaves del auto y las llaves de una habitación. Ahome miró la mesa de noche y ahí se encontraba la llave de esta habitación.

- ¿De dónde es esta llave? – un nudo en el estomago se fue formando. Dejo todo en el suelo y salió en busca de la habitación número 34.

Corrió por los pasillos contando cada una de las habitaciones que pasaba: 30 – 31- 32 -33 y por último se detuvo en la número 34.

Apretó la llave en su mano con mucha fuerza hasta que decidió introducirla en el agujero de la cerradura. Un leve Clack le avisó de que ya estaba abierta.

Lo primero que vio fue a Yuna en una bata de baño frente a ella.

-Cariño, Oh lo siento creí que era Inuyasha – y le sonrió.

- ¿Qué hace mi esposo con esta llave?, ¿Qué pretendes? – Ahome estaba a punto de tirarse al suelo y llorar pero no podía verse tan estúpida frente a ella.

- No te quejes es tu culpa por no ser lo suficiente mujer para él – la rubia batió sus cabellos y se alejo de la puerta para dirigirse al baño.

- Inuyasha estaba aquí hace unos minutos cierto – Ahome hablaba mientras miraba el reloj de Inuyasha sobre la cama.

- Oh cielos, lo olvido ¿eh?, ten entrégaselo – la rubia lo colocó sobre sus manos y le guiño un ojo.

Ahome no pudo soportarlo más y salió corriendo de la habitación dándose contra algo duro peor a la vez cálido.

- Ahome, ¿cariño que sucede?- la voz y los brazos de Inuyasha agarrándola la desesperó más y le dio un fuerte cachetada.

- Estoy harta de que jueguen conmigo, no quiero que me sigan engañando, ya basta – tomó el reloj y las llaves y se las entregó – te las envía Yuna.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero? , hey Ahome espera – Ahome había pegado la carrera de nuevo, estaba harta, se lo había prometido pero no lo cumplió.

**N/A: Este tipo de cosas suelen pasar… cuando se ha sido traicionado luego es complicado volver a confiar. Ahome está enamorada de Inuyasha y su corazón lleno de temor le ha jugado una mala pasada con Yuna. Esperemos que todo mejores. -) no se pierdan el próximo capi…**

**Dejen review y gracias por leerme :-)**


	8. No todo esta bien

**Perdonen la tardanza. En mi país la crisis mundial nos ha afectado muchísimo. Aunque ya estábamos algo desequilibrados pues ahora como que estamos peor. Una de las consecuencias son las fallas eléctricas por lo tanto cuando tengo luz pues me pongo a hacer la tareas y mi tiempo libre pues lo uso en pensar cual es la solución para mejorar al mundo. Por un tiempito libre y como milagro tengo electricidad pues ****logre publicar este capitulo disfrútenlo…**

**Cap. 8.**** No todo está bien.**

Esto no podía ser peor, se había sentido tan feliz cuando Inuyasha le dijo que la amaba por primera vez y ahora, la había traído a este club para revolcarse con Yuna. No iba a soportar ser engañada de nuevo, se iría, tal vez por eso Kikiou lo había abandonado, tal vez no se dejaba tocar porque él la había traicionado primero. Regresaría a su antigua casa, tal vez tendría que cargar con el nombre de Kikiou pero era lo mejor.

Inuyasha tomó a la niña en brazos y corrió detrás de Ahome, esta había entrado en la habitación y comenzó a tomar sus maletas.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – le preguntó el ojidorado desde la entrada.

- Me voy de aquí, no regresaré a casa no seré tu objeto de burlas – gritó y la niña se topó los oídos con ambas manos y comenzó a sollozar.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio contemplando a la pequeña que sufría por su causa.

Ahome escuchó sus pequeños sollozos y recordó aquel pequeño sonido, el único recuerdo e su bebé, su llanto al nacer. Aunque estaba dormida sus sentidos estaban alertas por el bienestar de su bebé y lo había escuchado, había nacido vivo pero luego murió y no pudo verlo jamás.

- Sarah – murmuró Ahome acercándose a Inuyasha y tomándola en sus brazos. – Lo siento hija mía – la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas se había encariñado tanto con la pequeña, no podía abandonarla así.

- Mami, no me dejes, no me dejes de nuevo – sollozó y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Ahome.

- No te vayas, siento mucho si te lastimé pero no estuve con Yuna y también lamento que aun no confíes en mi – Inuyasha la miró tristemente – vamos a casa, dormiré en la otra habitación. – tomó las maletas y se dirigió a la salida dejándola sola con la niña llorando en sus brazos.

Lo que se había planificado como un viaje de recreación familiar se había convertido en un desastre, durante todo el camino no se dirigieron la palabra y la pequeña se durmió en brazos de Ahome luego de haberle prometido que al despertar aun estaría a su lado.

Al llegar a la casa, recostó a Sarah en su cama y deposito un beso en su frente. No podía abandonar a esta pequeña, la que la hacía sentir una verdadera madre.

Cuando entró a su habitación Inuyasha recogía varias cosas, su colonia y la ropa para ir a trabajar al siguiente día.

- No te vayas – murmuró y el ojidorado siguió con su tarea ignorando sus palabras.

- Inuyasha, escúchame lo siento, yo pensé que… -

- Si se que pensaste, pensaste que había roto mi promesa, ya te lo dije no correré a los brazos de Yuna porque te amo, pero al parecer a ti eso no te basta –

- No digas eso, me importa y mucho, yo también te amo- la azabache tomo su mano y la apretó con las suyas, lo miró a los ojos y estos eran de un dorado tenue, sus ojos cambiaban de color dependiendo las emociones. Ahora estaban tristes.

Inuyasha suspiró – Perdí mi reloj en la piscina creí que lo tenias guardado pero olvide preguntarte tal vez sabía que irías a su habitación, ella entregó esas llaves y no pude devolvérselas porque se había alejado, pensé en dejarlas en recepción al partir pero olvide que las tenia, Ahome no me hagas esto tu también –

"No megas esto tu también" sus palabras resonaron una y otra vez como un eco a través de un campo montañoso. Estaba actuando como Kikiou justo como ella y lo estaba lastimando. Ambos habían vivido decepciones pero ella era la que lo juzgaba y desconfiaba de su amor, Inuyasha se entrego a ella sin importar nada. No podía tratarlo así.

- Inuyasha lo siento mucho, perdóname por desconfiar de ti – lo abrazó y sollozó en su pecho. Inuyasha le correspondió el abrazo soltando toda la ropa que tenía en brazos para así poder sentirla más cerca de él.

- Tranquila ya paso, Ahome confía en mí, yo no te defraudare nunca, TE AMO –

- Yo, yo tengo que decirte algo más – murmuró Ahome.

- No tranquila no importa más nada Ahome, no me importa tu pasado, me importa tu futuro conmigo, y con nuestra hija –

- Hay Inuyasha, fueron tantas cosas las que pensé, perdóname no quiero perderlos, Sarah es aquel bebé que nunca tuve en mis brazos la amo, y a ti también –

- Se que la pasaste mal, ambos la pasamos mal, pero debes confiar en mí, yo confió en ti –

La palabra confiar era fácil de decir, peor requería tener una excesiva seguridad en algo o en alguien, también antes de confiar en otro requería confiar en uno mismo y en eso, Ahome fallaba. Siempre había sido tan manejable, tan manipulable y tenía miedo mucho miedo de que también Inuyasha intentara manejarla y hacerla sufrir de nuevo.

- Inuyasha, una vez, creyendo que era Kikiou me distes la opción de asistir a una terapia matrimonial –

- Si cariño – acarició su rostro con suavidad – pero no creo que lo necesitemos ya –

- Yo si la necesito, el matrimonio no se trata de tener buen sexo, no se trata solo en amarnos, me falta seguridad –

- ¿En mi? –

- No sólo en ti es algo más personal, algo más interno, necesito aprender a confiar en mí misma –

La azabache lo miró e Inuyasha comprendió sus palabras, amar a alguien no bastaba, debía ese amor tener unas bases fuertes y no sólo en el otro si dentro de uno mismo.

- Si, está bien iremos, todo lo que desees cariño, todo para bien de nuestro hogar –

Inuyasha le sonrió y Ahome notó la coloración de sus ojos de color fuego, ella sabía ya muy bien que vendría esta noche, la pasión se desbordaría dentro de las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

Otra noche más llena de caricias, y te amos susurrados en sus oídos, besos candentes que encendían cada gota de sangre dentro de sus cuerpos. Para Inuyasha no había mayor satisfacción que sentir a su mujer estremecer entre sus manos. Para Ahome no había nada más excitante que escuchar los gruñidos y las palabras de amor que salían de los labios de su ojidorado.

No, no había nada mejor que estar juntos. Pero cuando las cosas van mal uno encuentra las maneras de sobreponerse, pero ¿qué pasa cuando la vida de pronto es perfecta? ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza cuando después de mucho tiempo de tormentas el sol sale en su plenitud? de seguro todos los días saldrás con un paraguas, para estar prevenido de la tormenta, o para aquellos que se reponen pronto, saldrían en bermudas y camisetas para disfrutar del sol y si la tormenta llega volverán a empaparse una y otra vez.

Inuyasha era una de esas personas, aquellas que salen en bermudas a disfrutar sin importar empaparse de nuevo, pero Ahome, nuestra azabache se debatía entre la sombrilla o el abrigo para cubrirse del frio de la soledad.

al mediodía, la pareja llegó a las puertas de la Clínica Psicológica de la ciudad, Ahome sintió escalofríos al entrar.

- Vamos no te internaran venimos a una asesoría matrimonial – el ojidorado caminaba con ambas nanos en sus bolsillos sonriente al parecer no se inmutaba con nada.

- Peor es una clínica psicológica, ¿no podrías llevarme a otro lugar?-

- Aquí ésta la mejor psicóloga de la ciudad, te lo aseguro, así que cálmate –

- ¿Cómo haces para ser tan fuerte? – suspiró la azabache mirándolo con admiración.

- No lo sé, tal vez lo que necesitas son unos años de felicidad plena, y te aseguro que yo los puedo hacer realidad –

- ¿Tuviste felicidad antes de que yo llegara?-

- Creo que Sarah se encargo de llenar mi vida de luz, tal vez si ella no hubiera llegado a mi vida estaría como tú, inseguro de cada paso que doy y de cada persona que conozco –

-¿Para qué necesito un psicólogo si te tengo conmigo?- bromeó

- Pues vamos a dentro que ya tenemos una cita a la cual asistir – besó su frente y se encaminaron a la sala de espera.

La pequeña oficina de la psicóloga era hermosa, decorada con tonos claros, blancos y marrón claro, el sofá para tres personas era amplio y de cuero, y los objetos de decoración eran de colección, libros y figuras antiguas.

Una hermosa mujer no mayor de 30 años entró en la habitación, vestía un fino traje de pantalón y bléiser color azul marino y su cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo.

- Disculpen la tardanza – dijo sonriente – Inuyasha que bueno verte por aquí.

- Si en verdad no creí necesitar de tus servicios pero ya ves –

Ahome sorprendida se dirigió a su esposo en voz baja

-¿la conoces? –interrogó

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros – salía con mi hermano –

- ¿Hermano? ¿Tienes un hermano y no me has dicho nada? – el tono de voz subió un poco y la psicóloga tosió para pedir atención

- Oh lo siento – respondió apenada.

- Soy Kagura, seré ahora su terapeuta matrimonial, díganme ¿cuales consideran que son sus problemas?-

- Los misterios y cosas que no se dicen – respondió la azabache refiriéndose a la existencia de un hermano de su esposo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cosas que no se dicen? por favor Ahome llevas unas cuantas semanas en casa, olvide a Sesshomaru el no es muy importante para mí –

-¿Semanas en casa? – interrogó la psicóloga confundida por sus palabras, pero la ignoraron.

- No sólo Sesshomaru, en el club, no me hablaste de la llave de Yuna, ni del reloj, ahora todo simplemente lo olvidas –

- Oh no Ahome de nuevo con eso, creí que lo de Yuna se había cerrado, por favor abre otra puerta –

- ¡Señores! – Gritó Kagura con cara de XD. – No entiendo de que hablan –

- Ella no confía en mí, es todo – Inuyasha se puso de pie – te espero afuera tomate tu tiempo – y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Lo había hecho de nuevo, lo había herido por segunda vez. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Celos? nunca se había sentido así, nunca, Con Kouga nunca había actuado así, o tal vez si lo había hecho pero no se había dado cuenta por eso estaba sola.

Salió de sus pensamientos gracias a la voz de la mujer frente a ella.

- ¿Quieres hablar? – le había preguntado y con la cabeza asintió, era hora de contar todo lo que llevaba dentro y encontrar una solución para todos sus problemas.

Continuara….

Dejen reviews :-D


	9. El regreso

**Pedonenmeeeeee… me tarde como nunca, peor es que me inspiré en la redacción de mi tesis ^^ y bueno son palabras mayores. Ya entregue mi ejemplar completo, solo faltan correcciones y a exponer… ******** Aquí les traigo el noveno capítulo de la historia. Disfrútenlo.**

**Cap. 9. Regreso**

- Así que decidiste hacerle caso a tu hermana – la psicóloga estaba recostada en el escritorio asombrada por la historia.

- Sí, creo que siempre hice caso de sus palabras, peor si no fuera por ella yo no conocería a Inuyasha – la azabache suspiró.

- Y tu problema es la desconfianza, temes que Inuyasha deje de quererte, te engañe y que te deje sola –

- Sí, tengo miedo a la soledad – se llevo las manos a su vientre vacio – el bebe que una vez esperé también me dejo.

- ¿Nunca vistes su cuerpo? –

- No, Kikiou me dijo que nació muerto, ni si quiera supe su sexo –

- Oh ¿tu hermana lo vio? –

- Yo, no lo sé – los ojos de Ahome se llenaron de lagrimas – No sé muy bien lo que paso, cuando Kikiou me lo dijo pase días internada y dormitada por los calmante, no sé qué pasó con mi bebé –

- Yo, conocí a Kikiou, ella nunca habló de ti, ni de su familia ¿Por qué no conocías antes a Inuyasha o a sus amigos? –

- Yo sabía de Inuyasha, ella al visitarme me hablo de él, fue antes de casarse, al parecer Inuyasha también sabia de mi existencia, la hermana gemela de Kikiou, pero no nos habían presentado. Mis padres murieron cuando éramos niñas, y cada una fue enviada a una casa hogar para niñas. Nos separaron pero intentaron mantenernos en contacto, cuando cumplimos la mayoría de edad, salimos a las calles, y nos encontramos, éramos iguales en físico pero nunca en esencia, no pudimos vivir juntas, decidimos caminos diferentes –

- Y luego conoció a Inuyasha –

- Si, me visito para avisar de la boda, pero yo debía trabajar, me dijo que era el hombre de sus sueños, se casaron y apareció unos años luego, y conoció a Kouga, imagino que se hicieron amigos a mis espaldas, cuando quedé embarazada fue la primera en saberlo, luego Kouga que me dejó –

- ¿Qué sientes por tu hermana? ¿Qué sientes al escuchar su nombre cuando se refieren a ti? –

- Me siento falsa, porque es ahora cuando la conozco en verdad – las lagrimas brotaron por sus ojos chocolates y corrieron rio abajo a sus mejillas. – lo peor de todo es que Kouga decía amarme, que ella decía quererme, yo hice esto por ella, arriesgue mi vida, si me descubren estaré en serios problemas –

- No creo que te descubran Ahome, el problema es que ella está muerta, no podrás usar tu nombre –

- Inuyasha no ha querido si quiera llamar para saber de su cuerpo, del de Kouga, teme por mí –

- Confía en Inuyasha, Ahome, el está contigo, debes confiar más en el –

- Gracias –

Se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera, con su mirada fija en la blanca pared del corredor, pensando en las mil y un cosa que le harían olvidar las idioteces que se decían cuando estaban enojados. Se había enamorado de ella, tan frágil y delicada como una flor. Pero las espinas que tenia a veces lograban herirlo sin querer.

- Hola – escucho la voz de la azabache que posó una de sus manos en su hombro izquierdo.

- ¿Terminó por hoy?- preguntó sin mirarla

- Dice que, quisiera hablar contigo unos minutos –

- Sabes, eres como una flor, hermosa, pura, pero a veces tus espinas me lastiman – murmuró el ojidorado, contándole su pensamiento anterior.

- Tal vez, si fueras mejor jardinero, y usaras guantes no te lastimarías –

- Si, debe ser eso – se puso de pie y camino al consultorio de Kagura.

- ¿enojado? – preguntó Kagura al verlo entrar cruzado de brazos y sentarse serio en el sofá.

- No, es mas como decepcionado – cerró sus ojos y se recostó en el cómodo sofá.

- Inuyasha, la chica también está decepcionada, cansada de ser manejable-

- Yo no la manejo, porque no puede confiar en mí, en que la amo. Kikiou me jugo sucio, ella me engaño por una semana, días que se yo, igual le declaré mi amor, le hago el amor cada noche, me rindo a sus pies si lo desea, pero aun no logro que confíe en mi –

- Inuyasha, se que, lo de Kikiou si te afectó, que amas ahora a esa chica, pero debes tener en claro que ella llevó una vida muy diferente a ti, hasta, he logrado pensar que ese bebé no murió, sino que Kikiou hizo algo con él-

- ¿El bebe de Ahome?, ella dijo que murió al nacer –

- Ella dice, lo que Kikiou le dijo a ella, piensa bien, muere el bebé, Kikiou se lo dice, pero jamás vio el cuerpo, además pasó unas emana en el hospital, adormilada por los medicamentos –

- Kikiou, nunca me contó nada de su hermana, del bebé, ¿si Kikiou estuvo con ella, porque no me lo dijo?-

- No lo sé, y creo que Ahome, sabe que la engañó, solo que no es tan valiente para aceptar que tal vez su hijo no está muerto, sino que Kikiou hizo algo, o tal vez Kouga –

- Ja, Kagura, no puedo creer este tipo de cosas, Kikiou no tenía porque hacerle eso a su hermana, estaba casada conmigo, adoptaríamos a un hijo, y tenía todo lo que quería –

- No lo sé, tal vez algo le faltaba, y Ahome si lo tenía –

- Lo pensaré, nos vemos Kagura – salió con las palabras de Kagura, haciendo eco en su cabeza, Kikiou no era capaz de dañar a Ahome, ¿Por qué lo haría? , ella tenía todo lo que cualquier mujer podría desear. Se detuvo al ver ahí de pie a Ahome, sus miradas chocaron y él le sonrió, no podía estar enojado con ella, la había paso muy mal, tal vez sólo se pondría sus guantes de jardinero y poco a poco la flor dejaría de herirlo con sus espinas.

Esa noche, llovía sin cesar, Sarah se había dormido ya. Y ambos estaban recostados en su cama.

- ¿Dónde está tu hermano? – Preguntó Ahome – quiero conocer más de ti.

Inuyasha suspiró – está en Italia, es un mujeriego, dejo a Kagura por una italiana, ya deben haber terminado también.

- ¿tus padres?-

-Muertos, lamentablemente –

- Los míos también – susurró Ahome. Inuyasha se dio la vuelta para verle el rostro, era la primera vez que Ahome contaría algo de su vida, sin el tener que interrogarla.

- Si, se esa parte de la historia, murieron y ustedes dos fueron separadas, no soportaron vivir juntas, eran como el agua y el aceite-

- Si, peor la quería, quería a mi hermana Inuyasha, pero al mismo tiempo siento que… odio estar en su vida –

- ¿por mi? – Inuyasha acarició sus mejillas.

- No lo sé, odio el día en que estuvimos juntos por primera vez, odios ver mi reflejo en el espejo y ser Kikiou, que Sarah me quiera por ser Kikiou, y tengo miedo que tú me hagas el amor cada noche, por ser Kikiou –

- No lo hago Ahome, yo te amo a ti, me enamore de ti desde que tuvimos esa conversación en tu cuarto, y dijiste que no querías separarte de mí, si, creí que eras Kikiou, pero fui feliz cuando descubrí que no lo eras –

- Inuyasha, yo… tengo mucho miedo – se aferro al pecho del ojidorado y derramo unas lagrimas mas.

- No temas, yo te protegeré con mi vida, mi rosa –

Los días pasaron, y el usar los guantes de jardinero le habían favorecido a ambos. Ya no discutían por estupideces, y si lo hacían no duraban tanto tiempo enojados, al parecer la crisis matrimonial había pasado.

- mami, me llevaras a la escuela? – Sarah bajaba con su bolso de barbie rosa, por als escaleras de la casa.

- Si cariño, tu padre tenía una reunió a primera hora, te llevare –

- Siiiii – la pequeña brinco y llego a los pies de su madre sonriendo.

- Bien, vamos a la escuela –

La cantidad de vehículos que hacían parada frente a la escuela estaban perturbando todo el tráfico, así que aprovecharon el tiempo para bromear y sonreír como madre e hija.

- Hay demasiado tráfico, vamos a estacionar y lleguemos a pie a la entrada, sino te castigaran por la tardanza – dijo Ahome.

Estacionaron y juntas caminaron tomadas de la mano hasta el arco de la escuela.

- Señora Taisho, llegan 5 minutos tarde – reprendió la maestra.

Pero justo cuando iba a contestar, se fijo en una silueta de sólo unos metros de ella, una mujer, de piel blanca y cabellos lacio se retiraba las gafas para sonreírle. Esa risa, esa mirada, esa figura, era Kikiou.

Ahome tomó a Sarah en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás.

- Señora Taisho, ¿a donde va?

- Mami, mami ¿A dónde vamos?-

- Sarah, no tenemos que ir, lo siento señora, debo llevarla conmigo – Ahome salió apresurada con la niña en brazos, casi corriendo hasta llegar al auto.

Sentó a Sarah en la parte de atrás, y ajustó su cinturón. Cuando le toco a ella sentarse la volvió a ver, ahí al lado el auto, pero esta vez con los lentes de sol puestos.

- Tenemos que hablar – le dijo la figura de Kikiou. Ahome miró dentro del auto y Sarah estaba entretenida con su muñeca, cerró la puerta y se quedo fuera del auto.

- Tu, estas muerta – susurró y su respiración era agitada.

- Si, eso se dice, lástima que aunque tú te haces pasar por Kikiou, no fui yo la que llevaba tu nombre –

- ¿no usaste mi nombre? –

- No, ¿estás loca?, conoces a gente muy extraña y pobre. La chica era otra pobretona, lástima que se murió – sonrió – tengo contactos, a ti si te necesite para que Inuyasha no se diera cuenta.

- Esta Sarah dentro, no deberías haber venido aquí –

- Es mi hija, puedo verla cuando me plazca, además quiero que cambemos hoy, tengo ganas de ver a mi marido – la sangre de Ahome hirvió, ¿que pretendía?, ¿acostarse hoy con Inuyasha? y ¿dejarlos de nuevo? ella no estaba dispuesta a compartir a su Inuyasha.

- No lo haré, ya Inuyasha sabe que no soy Kikiou –

- ¿Qué? – Kikiou retiró sus gafas y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. - ¿Cómo que sabe que no eras yo? ¿Habla?

- Inuyasha me descubrió –

- ¿Cómo te descubrió?, Dime – gritó y Ahome vio a la niña levantar el rostro.

- ¿Mami, estás bien? – hablo desde dentro.

- Si cariño, espérame, ahora nos vamos –

- Habla Ahome Higurashi – gimió Kikiou con el rostro rojo.

- Me descubrió, por la marca de cesárea –

Kikiou se quedó pensado por un momento y luego rió con ironía. - Te acostaste con mi marido zorra – murmuró

- ¿Qué marido? tu ya no tienes uno –

- Te doy el privilegio de quedarte con mis cosas por un tiempo, y ¿ahora me quitas mi familia?

- Tú me quitaste a Kouga, y a mi hijo –

- Tu hijo está muerto, y Kouga es un imbécil manipulable igual que tu –

- Lárgate Kikiou, no dejaré a Sarah, y mucho menos a Inuyasha, son mi familia – Ahome subió al auto.

- Esto no se quedará así, te buscaré, te denunciaré – gritó Kikiou mientras el auto de Ahome se perdía entre el tráfico.

**Continuara…**

**Regreso… Ahora ¿Qué hará Ahome? dejen Review**


	10. Por siempre y para siempre

**Mil disculpas… sé que no es justificable pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer y solo me siento en la computadora**** a estudiar… pero aquí estoy con otro capi jeje prometo no tardarme tanto para actualizar. Besitos grax por su review.**

Cap. 10. Por siempre y para siempre.

No podía creerlo, su mayor temor se hacía realidad, perdería a Inuyasha, a la pequeña Sarah, a todo lo que ahora creía su vida. Nunca debió aceptar ese trato, debió quedarse en casa y seguir trabajando en el club de la playa, nunca debió haber venido.

El auto se detuvo a las afueras de la mansión Taisho, y Ahome se quedó pensando unos minutos hasta que Sarah interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Mami, ¿estás bien? –

- No – susurró Ahome y volteo a mirarla – tengo mucho miedo pequeña – unas cuantas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y fueron detenidas por dos pequeñas manitas.

- No llores mami, yo te quiero –

- Yo también hija mía, yo también – Ahome tomo el pequeño cuerpo de la niña y lo abrazo fuertemente contra el suyo.

Inuyasha volvía a casa, había olvidado unos documentos importantes cuando noto que el auto de Ahome estaba estacionado a las afueras de la casa. Bajo del auto corriendo y se encontró con dos ojos cafés llenos de lagrimas.

- Inuyasha, ella no está muerta – Ahome se abalanzo contra el pecho de su "esposo" y continuo llorando.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo es posible? – preguntó una y otra vez Inuyasha.

- Así es, no estoy muerta – una voz llena de rencor retumbo en sus oídos. Inuyasha dio la vuelta aun con Ahome entre sus brazos y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ver la pálida figura de su mujer, Kikiou.

- Por Kami, está viva, desgraciada – gruño con rencor.

- ¡Hey! cariño creí que me extrañarías, al menos eso fue lo que pensé – Kikiou caminó hasta un sillón y se sentó cruzando sus dos hermosas piernas como toda una dama.

- No te extrañe ni un segundo, sal de mi casa ahora – Inuyasha seguía abrazando a su Ahome que no paraba de sollozar.

- tu casa – Kikiou soltó una carcajada – es mi casa también, desde el día en que nos casamos recuerdas, y desde el día en que traje a nuestra hija a casa, todo esto es parte de los dos –

- Desde el día en que saliste de esta casa con tu amante dejaste de tener derechos sobre mis cosas –

- ja, tu también me engañabas con Yuna, así que no te hagas el inocente, además… - Kikiou volvió a sonreír – mi abogado ganará este caso, tu y mi hermana me han engañado, Inuyasha cariño, me has engañado con mi propia hermana, y ella que horror mi propia sangre me ha traicionado –

- ¿Enviaste el caso a tribunales?, ¿estás loca? es peligroso para Ahome –

- Oh por favor Kikiou no lo hagas, tú misma me obligaste a venir, yo no quería pero… -

- Pero al ver a mi marido te gusto, y te empecinaste en llevarlo a la cama contigo y él se burlo de mi, sabía que no eras Kikiou pero le gusto, eres una zorra – Kikiou se acercó a ambos – además, me llevare a mi hija de aquí –

- No te llevaras a Sarah, no sin una orden de un tribunal, pelearé por mi hija Kikiou, nunca la has amado – Inuyasha la enfrentó con su mirada dorada.

- Ahome iras a la cárcel, y tu Inuyasha te quedarás sólo, te quitaré a Sarah, y nunca la veras de nuevo, así como esta zorra nunca vio a su pequeño bebé –

- Cállate, no me metas con mi hijo, no hables de él – Ahome iba directo a golpear a Kikiou pero Inuyasha la detuvo.

Kikiou volvió a reír – ¿Hijo? ¿Hija? que habrá sido ese pequeño bastardo –

- Un bastardo porque tu le quitaste a su padre – gritó Ahome.

- Si, ese Kouga es muy fácil de conquistar, solo ve una falda y se va tras ella – suspiró – ten Inuyasha, es una orden para que ambos se presenten en tribunales, esa pequeña se quedará conmigo y tu Ahome iras a la cárcel – Kikiou tomó su cartera y se encaminó a la salida, dejando a ambos jóvenes angustiados por su regreso.

Kikiou subió a su lujoso auto que estaba a unas dos cuadras de la casa, dentro la esperaba Kouga en el puesto de conductor.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Kouga intrigado,

- Inuyasha y Ahome están juntos, y Sarah aun cree que ella es Kikiou, la niña no sabe nada aun, pero se enterara pronto, deben presentarse en tribunales, y si Inuyasha quiere a su hija tendrá que pagar mucho dinero – miró a Kouga y le robó un beso – y eso cariño lo usaremos para seguir viajando.

- Kikiou yo… bueno… lo que me contaste respecto a Sarah hace unos días, yo quiero conocer a la niña, además si te la quedas en vez de dársela a Inuyasha yo podría –

- No, Kouga no seas idiota, no me traiciones ahora por esa mocosa, te dije quiero dinero siempre fue así, y Sarah esta para eso, desde que la traje conmigo, con ella pude sacar mucho dinero de Inuyasha y ahora será igual –

- Si lo siento Kikiou, ¿y Ahome? –

- Ella me la pagará, se irá derechito a la cárcel –

Kouga la miró y sólo asintió a sus palabras, peor muy dentro de él temía por el futuro que le esperaba a Ahome, el la había amado y si Kikiou no hubiera entrado en sus vidas, ella sería su familia.

En la mansión Taisho, Miroku entraba de carreras a la casa junto a Sango.

- Inuyasha como es eso de que Kikiou está viva – Miroku aun no podía creer que esa arpía volviera de la muerte.

- Así es, la mía desgraciada se salió con la suya, ahora mi pobre Ahome está sufriendo más que nunca, Kikiou quiere llevarse a Sarah y encarcelar a Ahome –

- Esa si es descarada, regresar así después de abandonar su hogar – Sango caminó hasta Inuyasha y le dio un abrazo – estará todo bien Inuyasha, todo les saldrá bien a ustedes dos.

- Si se lleva a Sarah yo me muero Sango, es mi hija y la amo no puedo vivir sin ella –

- Lo sé, y no creo que los tribunales concedan la custodia a una mujer como ella –

- y Ahome, ¿Cómo esta ella? – preguntó el oji azul

- Esta con Sarah, es su hora de dormir y de leer su historia favorita –

- Mami, ¿la princesa y el príncipe vivirán felices para siempre?-

- Dejame leer la historia y lo sabremos – Ahome sonreía por las consecuentes preguntas de Sarah.

- ¿Y Ariel como hará para decirle al príncipe que ella es la que lo salvo?-

- Bueno debe haber una manera mejor para comunicarse, además de las palabras –

- ¿Cómo cuales mami?-

- Bueno, a veces nos comunicamos por el corazón, ven – Ahome colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Sarah y ella imitó a su madre –

-¿Qué te dije? ¿Pudiste escucharme? –

Sarah asintió con la cabeza – Yo también te amo mamá –

Ahome se sintió muy orgullosa de su pequeña, era muy sabia en el arte de amar, y su inocencia se contagiaba, tal vez por eso Inuyasha nunca decayó en los malos momentos, un hijo siempre da luz a tu vida.

Luego de una larga conversación con Miroku y Sango, Inuyasha se dirigió a su habitación desatándose la corbata que había llevado puesta durante todo el día. El cansancio y la angustia habían dejado adolorido todo su cuerpo. Se detuvo en la puerta de Sarah y se acercó a la cama donde dormía plácidamente desconociendo todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Inuyasha depositó un suave beso en la pequeña frente, pensando en lo mucho que la amaba.

- Yo también te amo papa – murmuró la pequeña en sueños. Inuyasha sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Al entrar a su habitación encontró a Ahome de pie frente a la ventana, al parecer no se había percatado de su llegada. Se acercó sigilosamente y la tomo de la cintura volteándola bruscamente.

- Te amo Ahome Higurashi, y aunque Kikiou venga por ti miles de veces, nunca cariño, nunca jamás te dejare de amar –

- Inuyasha… te amo… tengo mucho miedo –

- No temas cariño, siempre estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase – Inuyasha sacó de su bolsillo una caja con una pequeño lazo dorado – lo compre hace unos di aspara ti –

Ahome sonrió y desató el pequeño lazo, descubriendo una cadena con una pequeña perla rosa.

- Es hermosa – dijo Ahome admirándola

- Me dijeron que concede cualquier deseo, solo debe estar siempre contigo – Inuyasha beso su nuca y ató la cadena a su cuello.

- Deseo que estemos juntos por siempre, Sarah, tú y yo como una familia –

- Así será cariño, por siempre y para siempre – Ahome e Inuyasha se besaron dando inicio a otra noche entregados al amor.


	11. Sintomas de Tristeza

**Perdonen mi tardanza de verdad no tengo excusa entonces no me pondré a llenarle la cabeza con mis problemas jeje XD es mejor disculparse y simplemente darle al público lo que pide. Aquí está el nuevo capi. Disfrútenlo.**

**Capitulo 11. Síntomas de tristeza.**

Ahome se encontraba en la agencia, revisando varios de sus documentos cuando Kikiou irrumpió en la oficina.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó

- Vengo a hablar contigo – Kikiou se sentó en la silla del frente y cruzo sus piernas. Ahome la observó, era toda una dama, elegante, refinada, lo que ella nunca llegó a ser.

- De que quieres hablar yo no… no trataré ningún asunto contigo –

- te interesa, se trata de Sarah e Inuyasha, claro que si no te importan me iré –

- No – gritó Ahome - ¿Qué pasa con ellos? –

Kikiou sonrió por dentro, era muy manipulable.

- Bien, sabes que Inuyasha no soportaría estar lejos de su bebita, y bueno dudo que Sarah desee asistir a un internado hasta los 18 años –

- ¿Pretendes internarla? – Ahome se puso de pie por la sorpresa - ¿Qué no te interesa tu hija? ¿No piensas en el mal que le causas?-

- Guao Ahome, sí que hubieras sido una buena madre, lastima, pero no cambiemos el tema – Kikiou sabía muy bien que ese era mi punto débil.

- El punto es – continuo Kikiou – que si deseas que ellos se mantengan juntitos como padre e hija, deberás irte, desaparecerte, irte a tu mugrienta casita de playa y abandonar mi castillo, ahí no perteneces.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Abandonar a Sarah y a Inuyasha? No Kikiou no me hagas esto – suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ahome, este no es tu lugar, Sarah ni cuenta se dará, el único afectado será Inuyasha y tu pero es por el bienestar de Sarita, imagínate, si ella fuera tu hija ¿no lo darías todo por ella? –

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en dañarme? ¿Por qué cada vez que entras a mi vida algo malo pasa? – se quejó Kikiou

- Tal vez es la maldición de las gemelas, he escuchado de eso – sonrió con sarcasmo.

- Si tenemos un estúpida maldición entonces ¿porque tú tienes todo aquello que deseo?-

- Porque siempre fui mas lista que tu, crees demasiado en las personas Ahome, aprender a ser fuerte y a conformarte con que tu hermana tiene una familia y tu no – Kikiou se levantó y tomó su cartera de cuero rojo – piénsalo, por Sarah –

Por Sarah…

Por Sarah…

Podría hacerlo, podría abandonar la familia que siempre soñó.

- Sarah, Inuyasha – murmuró mientras tomaba la fotografía que hace unos días había llevado a su escritorio.

Si debía hacerlo, mientras ellos fueran felices nada más importaba. Tomó su bolso y salió fuera de la agencia dejando su celular, las llaves de la casa, del auto, y del corazón.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- Papi, ¿Dónde fue mami? – preguntó Sarah con su piyama.

- Peque, ella salió de viaje pronto regresará, duerme tranquila –

El sabía que Ahome no volvería, una carta había llegado a su oficina y ahora en su habitación volvía a recorrer con sus miradas doradas las finas letras de Ahome.

**Inuyasha, cuida mucho de Sarah… debo irme… anoche me di cuenta que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro, esto comenzó como un absurdo juego de gemelas y siempre será así. Espero sean felices tu y Sarah juntos como debe ser. **

**A. Higurashi.**

Así como llegó, se había marchado, como un huracán, que sólo dejaba destrucción.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dos meses después.

-¿Papi, adivina qué? la maestra desea que firmes un permiso para ir a una excursión al campo, imagina papi muchas flores y bichos para coleccionar.

- No traerás bichos a la casa, permito las flores peor nada de animales que puedan darte alergias o dejarte picaduras eh Sarah –

La pequeña solo sonrió, su padre siempre la cuidaría, de eso estaba segura.

- Papi, ¿Por qué mamá no vuelve? –

- Ya hemos hablado de eso Sarah, está ocupada aun no puedo volver –

- Y ¿Por qué no me llama? –

Inuyasha suspiró, como podía sacar de la mente de su hija a una añorada figura materna. Lo había intentado peor ni siquiera él había logrado sacarla de su corazón.

- No lo sé, ya regresará – aseguró Inuyasha mintiendo una vez más.

- Bien, iré a hacer mi tarea papi – la pequeña se levanto de la mesa donde cenaron y depositó un beso en la mejilla de su padre – te amo papá – y corrió escaleras arriba.

Inuyasha suspiró, se sentía tan triste, sólo Sarah lo mantenía de pie, con vida, solo por ella.

- Ahome Higurashi, no debes saber el vacio que has dejado en mí – murmuró con tristeza.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

En la costa del país Ahome recibía una carta firmada por Kikiou.

**Tal y como prometí, Sarah se quedará con su padre, Inuyasha me dio una gran suma de dinero y acepte, mi palabra vale mucho y ya ves no he faltado a ella. Espero y nos crucemos algún día. Cuídate.**

**PD: si que hubieras sido una buena madre Ahome.**

**Atte Kikiou Higurashi.**

Ahome dejó correr unas lágrimas y rompió la carta en miles de pedacitos, con dolor, desesperación y decepción. ¿Porque se lo sacaba en cara una y otra vez? ¿Acaso se burlaba de ella? Realmente Kikiou no sabía lo que era perder a un hijo dos veces, porque Sarah se había convertido en su hija en tan poco tiempo.

Suspiró con tristeza y tomó aquella foto que una vez adornó la oficina de Kikiou, Sarah e Inuyasha se veían tan sonrientes.

- Hay Inuyasha, como te extraño – caminó con la foto en mano y acarició el rostro dibujado de Sarah, la niña de sus ojos.

- Sarah, han pasado dos meses pequeña, también te extraño a ti – volvió a suspirar y se recostó en su cama para descansar. Últimamente se sentía muy agotada, dormía más de la cuenta y sus ojeras estaban pronunciadas.

- Tal vez la personas si pueden morir de tristeza – murmuró.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- ¿Inuyasha estas bien? – preguntaba Miroku fuera del baño.

- Si, eso creo – Inuyasha se miró en el espejo y su rostro se tornaba pálido.

Miroku entró y colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

- Vaya creo que deberías ir a un medico –

- Si, ya esto me está matando, no puedo comer porque en dos minutos ya devuelvo todos los alimentos –

- ¿Nunca antes te había pasado? – preguntó Miroku tendiéndole una toalla para que secara su cara.

- No, nunca, dile a Sango que me haga una cita al doctor para hoy en la tarde –

- Bien, iré a avisarle -

- Seguro me estoy muriendo poco a poco Ahome, mi hermosa Rosa – murmuró mirando su rostro demacrado.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

El timbre de la puerta la despertó de su sueño, era hermoso, Inuyasha y Sarah estaban juntos jugando en el parque, y eran tan felices.

Estiró su cuerpo debajo de las sabanas y salió a la puerta.

- Hola Ahome –

Ahome quedó de pie sorprendida, había regresado, ahora que no lo necesitaba el regresaba.

- ¿Qué quieras Kouga? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Vine a verte y saber cómo estabas –

- ¿Cómo estaba? pues… bien... Gracias… ya que lo sabes lárgate – Ahome intento cerrarle la puerta en las narices pero Kouga lo evitó.

- Ahome, por favor hablemos ¿sí? siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado –

- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Lo sientes? es mentira, tu no sientes nada, no puedes sentir eres despreciable…-

- Oye… no me hables así, lo siento… Ahome lo siento mucho pero es que Kikiou… -

- Kikiou? Kikiou? estoy cansada de saber de ella, no quiero escuchar más su nombre... Estoy cansada Kouga… cada vez que en mi vida entra una luz ella viene y la apaga – se tendió en el sofá de la sala de estar.

- Ahome, yo no quise dejarte pero ella es tan diferente a ti, ella no se conforma con tener tan poco, no se conforma con una casita y una familia ella tiene ambición, y en ese momento yo quería lo mismo –

- Pero evadiste tu responsabilidad, algo de lo que ya no quiero hablar – Ahome oculto su rostro entre los brazos.

- Se que la suplantaste por algún tiempo, seguro quieres saber sobre Sarah e Inuyasha –

- Sarah, Inuyasha, ja andabas con ella mientras yo hacía de niñera para su familia –

- Si, estábamos juntos pero ya no, traje unas fotos de Sarah para ti – Kouga le tendió una caja llena de fotos.

Ahome lo miró dudosa por unos minutos pero la tomo.

- Gracias – le dijo con algunas lagrimas empapando su rostro.

- Te gustaran, es muy bonita, es una gran niña –

- Si Sarah es especial – Ahome abrió la caja y encontró muchas fotos de Sarah cuando era un bebé y sus cabellos aun no crecían.

- Vine sólo a eso, ten mi número de teléfono, si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme –Kouga dejó en la mesita central una tarjeta con su número.

- Gracias, adiós – murmuró ella sin verlo de nuevo anonadada por la imagen de esa pequeña niña.

- Adiós Ahome – Kouga depositó un beso en el cabello de Ahome y se fue dejándola sola con sus encantadoras fotografías.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- Inuyasha Taisho – una enfermera lo llamaba para realizar unos análisis, tenía más de tres semanas con malestares y no sabía el porqué.

- Buenas tardes – respondió el doctor tendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo.

- Hola, buena tardes –

- Dígame señor Taisho – habló el doctor leyendo la hoja donde Inuyasha le indicaba lo sucedido – ¿desde cuándo sufre estos malestares? –

- Desde hace tres semanas o mas no sé muy bien –

- ¿Se ha alimentado como se debe? –

- Se hace lo que se puede, pero creo que si, como en casa con mi hija a diario –

- ¿Oh es casado? –

- No, ya no – susurró

- Bien recuéstese –

El doctor comenzó con su inspección y después de 20 min aun no hallaba el problema.

- Los análisis que trajo estaña bien y la revisión y el eco abdominal están en perfectas condiciones –

- Pero entonces porque me pasa esto, no puedo olor comidas fuertes y al desayunar devuelvo las comidas –

- Señor, me va a disculpar pero, no sé, ¿ha tenido alguna aventura o relación sexual hace dos o un mes?- preguntó el doctor sentándose en su silla de escritorio.

- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? – Inuyasha abrochaba ya su camisa.

- Muchas veces, nosotros los hombres recibimos como decirle los síntomas del embarazo de nuestra pareja –

- ¿Embarazo? – preguntó dudoso.

- Si, esos síntomas que tiene las mujeres, vómitos, nauseas matutinas y demás –

- Pero yo no estoy casado ya yo...- suspiro- no sabía de eso, emm mi hija es adoptada así que no se sobre esos malestares –

- Bien, le recomiendo que recuerda con quien estuvo hace unos meses, seguramente este embarazada, soy un doctor pero creo en ello ya me paso con tres de mis hijos –

- Muchas gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta – Inuyasha se despidió del doctor y salió de la clínica muy pensativo. Si había una mujer que podría llevar a su hijo en el vientre esa era Ahome, la única mujer con la que había estado en esos meses.

**Continura….**


	12. Amor mío

**Holaaa pues la novela la pasaron en mi país hace mucho tiempo, tengo entendido que es una novela mexicana peor solo tome unas cuantas ideas otras las inventé… Se llama la Usurpadora… es muy buena…**

**Capitulo ****12. Amor mío.**

Ahome pasó todo el rato observando las hermosas fotos, había una que detrás tenia la letra de Inuyasha en un escrito: LA LLEGADA DE SARAH. Seguro había sido el día de la adopción. Peor pensándolo bien la pequeña tenía un gran parecido con Kikiou, le sorprendió pero era cierto, aunque no era su hija se parecían tanto. Ahome revisó una por una, con sus fechas, la niña había llegado a casa un 1 de Octubre y decía que tenía un mes, un mes de nacida.

Ahome recordó el día exacto que había sentido los dolores de parto 9 de septiembre, un mes antes de que Kikiou adoptara a Sarah, el estomago se le encogió y corrió a el cuarto de baño a vaciar el estomago.

- Oh cielos, que me pasa – se coloco las manos en la cara y respiró profundamente – calma Ahome, calma estas nauseas no deben ser nada, solo la tensión de los días sin ellos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inuyasha se dirigió a la oficina que una vez había sido de Kikiou, ahora Ayame estaba a cargo mientras su esposa se paseaba en un crucero por el Orinoco, pronto llegarían los papeles del divorcio al menos ya estaban firmados y Kikiou se había llevado varios millones de su cuenta pero al menos tenia a Sarah con él.

- Ayame, ¿puedo hablarte? –

La pelirroja se sorprendió al verlo allí – señor Taisho, ¿qué sucede?-

- Ayame se que recuerdas cuando Kikiou volvió y su hermana ya sabes, la suplanto, quiero saber si en algunas agendas de Kikiou estaba la dirección de su hermana, no lo pedí antes porque … bueno no debo explicarte tanto, necesito las agendas de Kikiou –

Ayame pestañeó varias veces, si que estaba loco este hombre, pero asintió y busco las agendas de direcciones que Kikiou guardaba.

- Gracias Ayame te debo la vida – besó la mejilla de la pelirroja la cual se sonrojó.

Inuyasha entró a la oficina y se instaló con cada una de las agendas y mientras leía se dio cuenta de algo, habían días en los que Kikiou narraba lo que hacía durante el día, y eran la mayoría de ellos. El ojidorado se concentro y leyó cada línea, allí se encontraban sus citas con Kouga, los desfiles exitosos, y una visita a Ahome, el día 9 de septiembre.

Revisó la lista de direcciones y ahí estaba Ahome Higurashi. Inuyasha guardó todas las agendas en una bolsa y salió con ellas a la casa de Ahome.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ahome se recostó en la cama con un vaso de jugo de naranja algo dulce, pero tenía muchas ganas de comer algo y no sabía de qué se trataba.

Ahome vagó entre ciertos hechos, ella tenía un gran retraso en su menstruación, peor era normal siempre los tenia ¿o no?, había mantenido relaciones sexuales con Inuyasha mientras su estadía en la casa, y además, los antojos, igual a esa vez. Se sentó en la cama con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿embaraza?, ¿si eso era? – Oh cielos – murmuró y se levanto, se vistió con un jeans holgado y zapatillas y corrió a la farmacia más cercana, debía salir de dudas, si estaba embaraza sería una gran bendición.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inuyasha estacionó su auto frente a la casa número 23, era una hermosa residencia, frente a la playa, eran casas pequeñas pero muy coloridas. Bajo de su auto y vio las ventanillas de las casa vecinas abrirse y ojos muy atentos por el extraño visitante.

Inuyasha tocó el timbre, y nada, de nuevo toco y una señora gritó desde su casa.

- Ahí vive Ahome Higurashi, ¿a ella buscas?-

- Oh si señora, ¿está en casa? – preguntó

- Si, salió hace un rato pero volvió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, ¿tu quien eres? –

- Eh bueno un amigo de ella, eso – Inuyasha sonrió y sintió como la puerta era abierta.

La señora metiche enseguida entró a su casa pero sin evitar ver por las ventanas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ahome se encontraba en el baño observando como la prueba cambiaba de color. Si era positivo, era rosa, ella estaba embaraza. Escucho el timbre sonar varias veces pero estaba tan emocionada que no sabía qué hacer. Estaba embarazada, nuevamente embarazada.

Después de unos minutos, se calmó y salió a abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa consiguió una mirada dorada, aquella que extrañaba tanto.

- Inuyasha – murmuró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Oh pequeña – Inuyasha la abrazó fuertemente – te he extrañado tanto, oh Kami, gracias por ayudarme a conseguirla –

- Oh Inuyasha ¿cómo llegaste?, no debes estar aquí – negó con la cabeza peor aun así quería besarle, abrazarle hasta morir.

- Puedo entrar, tal vez así podamos hablar mejor – refiriéndose a las extrañas miradas de sus vecinos

- Claro, pasa – Ahome sonrió y a él le pareció lo más hermosos del mundo.

La pequeña casa era acogedora, igual que lo había sido la suya cuando Ahome entró a su vida, se sentó en el sofá de la sala, Inuyasha titubeo sin saber cómo empezar.

- Inuyasha, ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la azabache de pie, mordiéndose el labio.

- Que no es obvio, vine a buscarte, no, no puedes dejarnos así como así yo, arrrg Ahome, yo te amo y lo sabes ¿porque te fuiste?-

- Te explique todo en la carta, yo, quiero que me dejes en paz no voy a volver – Ahome le dio la espalda para evitar mirarlo.

- Yo te amo, y ahora menos que nunca pienso dejarte, Ahome, estas embarazada cierto?-

Ahome quedó inmóvil, como se había enterado si ella lo había descubierto hace unos minutos.

- Responde – exigió saber el ojidorado abrazándola por la espalda – Ahome, dímelo, ¿estamos esperando un hijo?-

- No – respondió para apartarlo de ella – no estoy embarazada, no se dé que hablas –

Inuyasha se sintió como un estúpido, ese medico no sabía nada.

- Y si para eso viniste para reclamar tu paternidad ya puedes irte –

- Ahome así no estés embarazada quiero que vuelvas, Kikiou se ha ido, firmamos el divorcio hace un mes, solo falta que me entreguen un documento anunciándome que soy libre, libre para estar contigo –

- Se... ¿Se fue? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Si se fue, le di todo lo que pidió, y me dejo a Sarah, tengo la custodia completa de Sarah, pero ella necesita a su madre –

- Pero yo no soy su madre – Ahome derramo unas cuantas lagrimas – ella creerá que soy Kikiou y me odiara por abandonarla –

Inuyasha la abrazó fuertemente – no te odiará, ella entenderá, tú has sido su madre en tan poco tiempo pero es más de lo que Kikiou pudo darle –

-Inuyasha, quiero ver a Sarah – la azabache le sonrió.

- Claro que si, ella también anhela verte – Inuyasha se acercó a sus labios sonrosados y húmedos y la besó con pasión, el agujero en su pecho se cerró por completo y la sangre de nuevo recorría su cuerpo, era Ahome la que le daba vida.

- Oh Inuyasha yo, tuve que irme – dijo entre besos – ella dijo que internaría a Sarah que se la levaría lejos de ti –

- Y tu le creíste tonta, jamás podría llevársela, jamás la dejaría – continuó besándola y acariciándole sus cabellos oscuros que caían como cascada en su espalda.

- Inuyasha debo decirte algo – no debía seguir mintiéndole – estoy, si estoy embarazada, estamos esperando un hijo, tu y yo –

Inuyasha se separó de ella con sus ojos bien abiertos.

- Inuyasha, ¿no te agrada la idea?, pero si tu dijiste… - no terminó la frase ya que Inuyasha estaba abrazándola y riendo de manera alocada

- Vamos a ser padres, tu y yo Ahome, padres – continuó riendo – me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo –

Ahome comenzó a reír con él.- Será fantástico al fin podré tener un bebe, un – Ahome dejó de reír – un bebe, mi bebe – murmuró llevándose las manos a su vientre – mi cuerpo está lleno de nuevo Inuyasha, lleno de vida –

- A... Ahome, no te entristezcas, al fin serás madre –

- Si lo sé, pero nunca se puede ocupar el lugar de un hijo, no con otro, este será una bendición, pero el primero, el primero siempre hará falta –

- A...Ahome – Inuyasha beso su frente – Te amo, Sarah será ese hijo, tuyo y mío y tendrá este hermanito que espero sea un gran campeón – sonrió

-Oye aun está muy chiquito –

- Pero él sabe que le hablo – Inuyasha se arrodillo y beso su vientre aun plano – él sabe que soy su padre –

- Inuyasha – Murmuró Ahome levantándolo y besándolo con pasión.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Después de unas horas se encontraban abrazados y cubiertos por las sabanas blancas de la cama de Ahome. El ventilador giraba sobre sus cabezas e Inuyasha dormía plácidamente abrazado a su mujer.

Ahome observó su rostro y acarició sus mejillas depositando besos sobre ellas.

- No puedo creer que estemos juntos de nuevo, te amo tanto –

Inuyasha sonrió y Ahome se sonrojó – Porque te sonrojas aun –

- Eres un tramposo, se suponía que dormías –

- Sólo descanso para continuar con la acción del día –

-¿Qué? no, no, no – y rió al Inuyasha hacerle cosquillas.

- Soy un pobre chico hambriento de amor y pasión – acarició su cintura y bajo hasta sus muslos – te extrañe tanto mujer-

- Y yo a ti amor mío – suspiró por las caricias ardientes de ahora su Inuyasha – por siempre -

**N/A: Me encantó... bueno peor eso no debo decirlo yo… que falta de humildad, espero que les guste, ya que es para ustedes mis historias… Cuídense.**


	13. Secreto al descubierto

**Matenmeeeee… lo merezcooo ******** sorry por la tardanza… aquí les dejo el capi.. ya la historia está llegando a su final… este capi es muy revelador… espero les guste.**

Capitulo 13

Inuyasha se abrió paso por la gran sala de su casa. Miro a su alrededor y todo era paz, silencio y muchos colores regados por el suelo. Eso lo alegraba en parte porque eso era parte de su pequeña niña.

- Sarah, cariño llegue – gritó Inuyasha y se escucho un gritito de alegría y pasos corriendo por las escaleras.

- Papi, al fin llegas – la niña brinco a los brazos de su padre – ¿porque has tardado tanto? la luz del sol ya se fue es decir que es tarde –

Inuyasha sonrió, si que la niña era inteligente, amaba mucho a su pequeña.

- Es que traje algo para ti – la bajo al suelo y acarició su flequillo azabache.

- Un regalo… para mí – Sarah brinco en su sitio y aplaudía de la emoción.

- Mas bien alguien – Inuyasha abrió la puerta y una sonriente Ahome apareció por ella.

- Mami, mami, volviste – Sarah corrió con lagrimitas en sus ojos y abrazo a Ahome que lloró con ella.

- Sarah, cariño te extrañe tanto – murmuraba Ahome dándole pequeños besos por el rostro a su niña.

- Mami tardaste mucho, no te vuelvas a ir… por favor – suplicaba Sarah.

- Hija, tenemos que hablar y explicarte algunas cosas que son importantes – Inuyasha la tomó en brazos y caminaron con ella hasta su habitación.

La encargada de cuidar a Sarah se sorprendió al ver que su señora regresaba.

- Oh señora, yo… me alegro que regresara – hizo una reverencia y la miró con extraños ojos. Ahome sabía que pensaban que era Kikiou y como esta intento llevarse a Sarah no entendían como Inuyasha la dejaba pasar.

- Papi, mami ¿algo malo pasa? – pregunto Sarah cuando se acostaron con ella en su hermosa cama con motivos de princesa.

- No es nada malo solo aclarar algunas cosas – Inuyasha abrazo a su niña y miro el rostro de su adorada Ahome que denotaba nerviosismo.

- Bien, estoy preparada, díganme – Sarah miró la cara de su madre y le sonrió.

Inuyasha respiró profundo – bien, nena, recuerdas que te conté que eras un regalo de Dios para tu madre y para mi, pues, mamá, Kikiou, ella, ella no es Kikiou, es Ahome, su hermana, ella quiso tenerte como regalo y vino a cuidarnos tuvo que irse cuando mama Kikiou volvió, pero ya ella no volverá más. Ella es Ahome, y si tú quieres será tu madre y cuidara de nosotros –

- ¿Ella no es Kikiou? por eso juega conmigo y... ¿Me quiere? – La niña pensó unos minutos y sonrió – Hola Ahome, eres mi mamá, puedo llamarte mamá igual ¿verdad? –

- Si claro que si – Ahome se sintió feliz, la niña no le importo mucho el asunto, le agrado tener a Ahome como mamá.

- Otra noticia Sarah, tendrás un hermanito o hermanita dentro de 9 meses – hablo Ahome y la niña comenzó a gritar de felicidad.

- ¡Tendré un hermanito! al fin, un hermanito – gritaba

- Sarah no brinques – e Inuyasha la tomó de los brazos – calma pequeña se que estas ansiosa pero calma –

- Papa soy la niña más feliz del mundo, pedí un deseo, pedí que mamá volviera y me envió a la mejor del mundo junto a un hermanito – los ojos de Sarah brillaban como dos luceros en pleno atardecer.

- Tienes los ojos de tu madre – sonrió Inuyasha

- Entonces soy muy bonita – sonrió Sarah.

- Es tarde debes dormir ya – Inuyasha la recostó y Ahome la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

- Te amo pequeña – susurró Ahome.

- También los amo, mamá, papá, dulces sueños – Sarah se cubrió con su cobija y se acurrucó sonriente.

- Es perfecta – dijo Ahome a Inuyasha.

- Si, es nuestra niña, hermosa niña y perfecta igual que tu – sonrió Inuyasha.

Inuyasha y Ahome bajaron tomados de la mano e Inuyasha llamó a los empleados, ellos también deberían saber todo para que trataran bien a Ahome.

- Señores, los reúno para hablarles de varios detalles, y cambios que se han venido gestando en casa, la señora aquí presente es Ahome Higurashi, ella es la hermana de Kikiou y estuvo con nosotros hace un tiempo como Kikiou –

- Oh señora, era usted, con razón ese cambio y amabilidad con nosotros- dijo el jardinero.

- Así es, ella ahora vivirá aquí, será la madre de Sarah y mi esposa, y dentro de 9 meses tendremos a un pequeño corriendo por los jardines – Inuyasha colocó su mano en el vientre de Ahome.

- Otro pequeño, espero que sea igual a su pequeña hermana – deseo la cocinera.

- Que así sea. Muchas gracias – sonrió Ahome llena de felicidad.

La casa estaba tan llena de alegría y de luz, las penas y agonías pasadas se había disipado. Inuyasha se encontraba en su escritorio dentro de su habitación con un trabajo extra que le traería mucho dinero, pensaba en cuantas cosas comprarían para su pequeño bebe y claro para la pequeña Sarah. Sonrió tan solo con pensar en que su familia era la mejor, aquella que deseo con todo el corazón cuando se casó con Kikiou. Pero ahora era con Ahome con quien realizaba ese sueño.

Miro la tierna figura en la cama, cubierta por un edredón verde oscuro. Era Ahome con Sarah en brazos durmiendo plácidamente.

- Mi familia – murmuró y al levantarse del escritorio algo cayó al suelo. Era una agenda color negro y recordó que se trataba de la agenda de Kikiou, la había utilizado para encontrar la dirección de Ahome.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y se recostó en la cama al lado de Ahome. Recorrió con sus dedos la caratula negra y tersa y lo abrió para leer un poco. Kikiou había sido un gran enigma en su vida y tal vez así leyendo su agenda, su diario, su vida, aprendería mas de ella.

- Cariño – murmuró Ahome acercándose a el cuerpo de Inuyasha - ¿Qué haces? – estaba aun entre dormida.

- Es, la agenda de Kikiou, encontré tu dirección aquí y, cosas de Sarah – respondió Inuyasha.

- Umm y que cosas? – preguntó Ahome con los ojos cerrados.

- De cuando la adoptamos y llegó a casa, también habla de ti, de la propuesta, de tu hijo – Inuyasha arrugó el seño cuando leyó algo sobre el bebé de Ahome.

_No podía soportarlo, la bebe era tan hermosa, envidie a Ahome desde siempre, aunque yo tuviera todos los lujos, el hombre más guapo, ella tenía lo que yo mas añoraba, amor de verdad y ahora un hijo. Por eso tome la decisión, desaparecerla._

Inuyasha cambio de página rápidamente:

_Cuando le dije a Ahome que su hijo había fallecido, sollozo entre mis brazos, peor por más que la veía sufrir no podía permitir que ella fuera mejor que yo. Salí de allí con el bebe en brazos dispuesta en entregarla, regalarla, o acabar con ella. Me senté en un banco de la calle a mirar a ese pequeño ser que dormía plácidamente. No fue fácil tratar con el doctor tuve que pagar una buena suma de dinero para sacar al bebe, peor lo había conseguido, y allí estaba, sin saber ahora que hacer._

_Una señora se acercó y miro con ternura: ¿es su hija? dijo sonriendo: se parece mucho a usted._

_Y Claro que se parecía, era hija de Ahome, mi gemela, y una idea cruzo por mi cabeza. Hacerla mía, era mi hija ahora, Inuyasha jamás me dejaría pasara lo que pasara si adoptábamos una. Además por más que quisiera no podía lastimar a esa bebe, llevaba nuestra sangre, aquella sangre valiosa que compartía con Ahome._

_De ahora en adelante te llamaras Sarah, Sarah Taisho Higurashi, murmuré y la bebe sollozo entre mis brazos._

_No fue fácil adoptar a Sarah, no había registros de que hubiera sido abandonada en algún orfanato, peor con una gran cantidad de dinero lo logre. No volví a visitar a Ahome, me cansaba escucharla llorar, era una tonta, porque la bebe no hacía más que pedir atenciones que yo no estaba dispuesta a dar. Inuyasha le entrego todo su corazón, y aunque ya o estábamos juntos como antes, aun se mantenía a mi lado por ella, por esa pequeña bebé que fue mi salvación, por ella aun yo tenía mi casa, mi trabajo y mucho dinero._

_Era interesante lo que Ahome y yo compartíamos, hasta Kouga, su mayor amor y padre de su bebe se repartía por un tiempo entre su cama y la mía. Pero logre apartarlo de ella, era a ese hombre al que deseaba con tanto ahínco y ella lo tenía, lo único malo era su billetera, vacía, sin nada. Muchas noches pensé en dejarlo todo, pero tenía miedo, miedo de estar como Ahome, en una casucha de playa con olor a pescado. Así que me quede, aguante los llantos y pañales sucios de Sarah hasta cierto punto, pero me quede, viéndola crecer y parecerse más a mí sin explicación alguna._

- Maldita loca – murmuró Inuyasha asombrado por las palabras, Sarah era ese bebé que Ahome tanto lloró, estaba vivo ahí en sus brazos y ella no lo sabía.

- Inuyasha cariño, porque mejor no dormimos, apaga esa luz – se quejó Ahome dándole la espalda y abrazando a Sarah.

- Claro, pero antes bajaré un momento – Inuyasha apagó la luz y bajo a la sala donde se sentó a leer un poco más.

_Sarah a crecido bastante, recibe atenciones tras atenciones por parte de Inuyasha, mas de las que alguna vez yo pude recibir, sus ojos marrones y redondos me recuerdan cada vez más a Ahome. Sera una especia de cargo de conciencia o simples celos por como aparta de mi día tras día a su padre, bueno al menos al adoptivo, porque el biológico aun sigue persiguiéndome, y estoy dispuesta a alejarme un tiempo con él en unas muy merecidas vacaciones. Mañana iré a ver a Ahome y ella no se negara a mi plan._

- Mujerzuela, me engaño tanto tiempo – soltó un gruñido agudo y lanzó contra la pared la agenda negra que servía como diario a Kikiou.

El sol ya hacia su aparición e Inuyasha aun se encontraba con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas pensando de qué manera le contaría todo esto a Ahome. ¿Y si se iba? ¿Si le quitaba a Sarah? eran tantas interrogantes, que tenia tanto miedo de descubrir sus respuestas.

- Inuyasha, ¿no dormiste amor? – preguntó Ahome de pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera.

Inuyasha solo respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

- ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha? ¿Pasó algo malo? – Ahome se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

- No, no es malo o al menos no ahora – murmuró Inuyasha sin mirarla – es algo que te alegrara en una manera y te hará sentir estúpida por otra

- ¿Qué sucede? dime – alzó un poco la voz

- Es sobre tu hijo – Inuyasha tragó grueso y se puso de pie dándole la espalda – no está muerto, ha estado entre nosotros y no sabíamos nada, esa maldita zorra de tu hermana –

- ¿Dónde está? no, no está muerto – Ahome haló la camiseta de Inuyasha – dime, dime ¿dónde está?-

Inuyasha miró los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Ahome y la abrazó fuertemente derramando también unas cuantas lágrimas.

- Esta allá arriba, la tuviste en tus brazos toda la noche Ahome – susurró Inuyasha en el oído de la azabache.

- Pero... Pero como – Ahome se apartó y tapo su boca con ambas manos – oh por Dios… tu… ¿tu sabias?-

- No, no Ahome – Inuyasha caminó y tomo el diario – ella escribió todo esto aquí, lo leí durante toda la noche, este era su diario nunca lo dejaba hasta que se fue con Kouga, imagino que lo olvido-

- Oh Kami, es Sarah, Sarah es mi bebe – Ahome calló sentada con su tés pálida y fría. Inuyasha corrió a abrazarla y tratar de calmarla, le preocupaba el estado de Ahome ya que estaba embarazada.

- No debí decírtelo ahora, puede hacerle daño al bebe, perdón Ahome, no debí decírtelo aun –

- No, esta, bien, yo… no sé cómo reaccionar – susurró Ahome sollozando de nuevo.

- Shuu tranquila pequeña, ahora está completa, tendrás siempre a tus dos hijos juntos, y lo mejor de todo es que yo soy el orgulloso padre de ambos –

- Pero, Sarah no es… -

- Si, lo es, no está mi sangre en ella pero la crie Ahome, y soy su padre aquí – tomo la mano de Ahome y la colocó sobre su pecho – en mi corazón, allí estarán ustedes tres por siempre

- Gracias por cuidarla todos estos años Inuyasha – Ahome lo abrazó e Inuyasha la rodeó depositando pequeños besos en su cabello.

- Mami, papi, ¿sucede algo? – Sarah se asomaba por las rejillas de las escaleras dudosa de acercarse o no.

Inuyasha y Ahome le sonrieron, y la segunda se acercó a la pequeña.

- No sucede nada solo que, estoy feliz, hoy oficialmente soy tu madre para siempre- le dijo Ahome abrazándola – y no sabes cuánto tiempo añore serlo.

Sarah aunque un poco confundida se aferró al abrazo de su madre y se dejo acariciar por ella.

Habían pasado ya 6 meses desde que la pareja se enteró por casualidades y no simples casualidades de la vida, sobre la verdadera procedencia de Sarah. A este tiempo el vientre de Ahome se ensanchaba por segunda vez, siendo de cuna a un fuerte bebé que ya había mostrado su dote masculina a sus padres en un ecosonograma.

Inuyasha no había parado de brincar y gritar junto a Sarah al saber que tendría un varoncito.

- ¿Hey y que tenia de malo si fuera una niña? – comentó Ahome

- Nada malo cariño, simplemente que es emocionante que nuestra familia está bien distribuida, mientras tú vas a la peluquería con Sarah, yo veré el futbol con el pequeño Haku.

Ahome sonrió al imaginarse la escena, su hijo y esposo estarían sentados cómodamente en una butaca con sus camisas del futbol. Mientras ella y Sarah compartirían tantas cosas, peluquería, probarse ropa, consolarla cuando algún chico le rompa el corazón todo aquello que deseo hacer una vez con su madre.

- No suena nada mal – Ahome le sonrió y beso sus labios que se habían convertido en una especia de droga para ella.

**N/A: Espero que les gustara el capi… de verdad perdón por la tardanza prometo no tardarme tanto ya… se acerca el final de la historiaaaa asi que disfruten mientras puedan jeje XD**


	14. Para Bien o Para Mal

**Capitulo 14**

**-¿Señora Taisho, está preparada? – el doctor entro a la habitación de la clínica donde Ahome daría a luz. Inuyasha tenía los ojos color fuego por la emoción y Sarah miraba a su alrededor expectante.**

**-Sí, ya estoy lista – Un escalofríos recorrió todo su cuerpo. Esa frase: deja vu.**

**Otro doctor, dolores fuertes en su vientre, pero no estaba Inuyasha, era Kikiou.**

**Amor, ¿estás bien? – Inuyasha la miró **

**Si, si ya estoy lista – debía sacarse esos recuerdos de la cabeza ya que su bebe, ambos bebes estarían con ella para siempre. – Sarah dale un beso a mamá ven-**

**La niña corrió a sus brazos – vuelve con Haku mami, los estaré esperando junto a papá – y le sonrió, la más bella sonrisa que Ahome jamás había visto.**

**Dar a luz era algo que ella no sabía hacer… la primera vez tuvo una cesárea y estaba realmente asustada, los dolores fuertes en su vientre la asustaban.**

**-No se preocupe señora todo estará bien – un doctor la intento calmar y se posiciono para recibir al bebe.**

**- " Oh por favor por favor que esta vez salga bien" – El trabajo de parto de Ahome había comenzado.**

**-Papi, cálmate pronto mamá traerá a Haku e iremos los cuatro a casa – la niña calmo a su padre que caminaba de un lado a otro.**

**- Si amigo ten clama – dijo Miroku mientras leía una revista**

**- Estoy nervioso, y sé que Ahome también lo está es imposible no estarlo-**

**Kikiou entró a la clínica con sus lentes oscuros y su chaqueta negra. Y aunque era hermoso los doctores estaban tan ocupados que ninguno se detuvo a mirarlos.**

**-Kouga, es hora de recuperar los que es mío – Susurró Kikiou**

**- Oh vamos Kikiou no sé porque te empeñas de seguir haciendo mal a Ahome –**

**- Me empeño porque siempre viene a quitarme lo mío, está feliz con su nueva familia, pues la dejare incompleta – **

**Kouga se dejó caer en uno de los sofás del hospital suspirando de cansancio, había pasado todo el día detrás de Kikiou intentando en vano evitar que llegara a la clínica y arruinara la vida de Ahome. "Pobre Ahome" pensó, siempre pasándola mal.**

**Estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos hasta que una pequeña vocecita lo trajo de vuelta.**

**-¿Tu también esperas a que tu mami traiga a tu hermanito? – Kouga la miró y sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho, esos ojos chocolates eran los mismo de Ahome, claro, esta era Sarah, la había visto una vez.**

**-Emm, no en realidad no, estoy esperando a una amiga – contestó Kouga mirándola con más interés.**

**- Oh, yo si espero a mi mamá – la niña bajo la mirada y la dejó fija en el suelo. Kouga la siguió detallando, no tenia absolutamente nada de él, todo era Ahome, su piel blanca, sus ojos chocolates vivaces, y su cabello castaño y lizo con algunas ondas en las puntas.**

**- ¿Y porque tienes esa cara preocupada?- le preguntó Kouga, era la única oportunidad que tendría de hablarle.**

**- Papá está preocupado y eso hace que me sienta así, el dice que todo estará bien pero… parece un león en una jaula, como el del zoológico –**

**Kouga le sonrió – Entiendo, pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien y tendrás a tu hermanito pronto – Kouga se dio cuenta de que le mentía, era la única vez que hablaría con ella y le estaba mintiendo, su hermanito seria robado por Kikiou y ella estaría triste.**

**-Emm. Pequeña discúlpame un momento, pero mi amiga se ha tardado, ya vuelvo – y corrió lo más rápido que pudo por los pasillos.**

**-Sarah – Inuyasha levantó su voz al verla sentada en el pasillo – No vuelvas a perderte así – le reclamó pero la apretó entre sus brazos.**

**- Lo siento papá, solo quería pensar – respondió la pequeña.**

**- Si que hablas como una adulta- Inuyasha le sonrió y le acarició sus cabellos oscuros- pero no me dejes solo de nuevo, tu pequeño padre necesita cuidados femeninos.**

**La niña le sonrió – Esta bien, pero espero no tener que cambiar tu pañal – y se apretó la nariz bromeando**

**-Ja pilluela, claro que los cambiaras – la alzó y la dejo de cabezas mientras ambos reían.**

**Kouga se encontraba de regreso y miró la escena con algo de resentimiento, pero no contra Inuyasha sino contra el mismo, se lo perdió todo por estar tras Kikiou, así que era hora de hacer algo bueno, por su hija.**

**-Inuyasha – lo llamó y este volteo para mirarlo seriamente.**

**- ¿tú qué haces aquí Kouga? – **

**- Creí que no me reconocerías – Kouga sonrió y miró como la pequeña alzaba la mano para saludarlo nuevamente mientras Inuyasha la abrazaba contra él.**

**- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con su rostro enojada.**

**- Solo quiero decirte que estés pendiente de Ahome y su bebé, Kikiou, vino por él –**

**- ¿Kikiou está aquí? Maldita zorra –**

**- Papá, no digas palabrotas – la niña le tapo la boca rápidamente**

**-Emm lo siento Sarah – la colocó en el suelo – vamos con tío Miroku, yo necesito hablar con Kouga.**

**- Está bien papá, adiós Kouga – la niña correteo a la habitación donde Miroku esperaba.**

**- Es una hermosa niña – comentó Kouga.**

**- Si lo sé, pero Kouga ¿porque vienes a decirme todo esto?, ¿no estás de cómplice con Kikiou?-**

**- No Taisho, no soy su cómplice ni nada por el estilo, solo vine para evitar que hiciera una estupidez pero es imposible, y ahora hace unos momentos hable con la niña, y… y no quiero que sufra por culpa de Kikiou, ella ama a su hermano que viene en camino y no seré yo el culpable de que sufra-**

**- Gracias. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer por MI hija, porque ella es MIA, igual que Ahome –**

**- No tendría un mejor padre, te lo aseguro, ve a cuidar de lo tuyo, yo me voy – Kouga pasó a su lado y salió de la clínica sin mirar a tras, había hecho algo bueno, y el siempre lo recordaría.**

**Inuyasha corrió a la habitación y de allí llamo a la policía. Era hora de que Kikiou pagara por todo.**

**Kikiou tenía en sus brazos al pequeño Haku, y lo veía con su rostro lleno de Satisfacción.**

**-Pequeño, ahora eres mi hijo, mi hermoso niño – **

**Se disponía a salir del hospital cuando vio con sospecha a varios hombres de pie en la puerta de salida, así que retrocedió e intento escapar por otro lado, pero era imposible, el hospital estaba rodeado.**

**-No debe de haber salido, esta todo rodeado, pero encuéntrenla pronto, mi esposa está dormida no debe darse cuenta de que Haku no está con nosotros – Hablo Inuyasha a un policía. "esa maldita mujer, cuando llego la policía ya Haku había desaparecido, era rápida e inteligente, pero no se saldría con la suya, no esta vez".**

"**Maldito Kouga, tenía que ser él quien la traicionó" Es un estúpido – susurró y el bebé comenzó a llorar.**

**-No, no hijo no llores, estúpido bebé, cállate, nos va a descubrir – el aspecto de Kikiou era lúgubre, sus ojeras oscuras detonaban algún trastorno y el llanto del bebé comenzaba a alterarla.**

**-Kikiou – Inuyasha entró a una habitación por el sonido del bebé y la encontró en un rincón meciéndolo de un lado a otro.**

**- I.. Inuyasha… mira… nuestro hijo, pero no quiere a su madre… no para de llorar –**

**- Kikiou, dame al bebé quieres, yo lo mantendré callado te lo prometo –**

**- No, no dejaré que te lo lleves, tu quieres dárselo a la zorra de mi hermana cierto?... ¿quieres quitarme a mi hijo para irte con ella?- **

**- Kikiou, no… argg – Inuyasha gruño no podía hablarle con cariño, la detestaba, pero era la única manera de tener al bebé de vuelta, la policía no la dejaría escapar, ellos estaban en el pasillo. – Kikiou, cariño, solo lo tomaré en brazos y… y tú vendrás conmigo también –**

**- ¿En serio? Ja… no me mientas. Tengo que robar un bebé para tenerte a mi lado, eso es lo único que te importa… nunca te importé yo, solo querías un hijo –**

**- Kikiou, dame al bebé… ahora – su paciencia se estaba acabando**

**- ¿Lo quieres?, bien, ve por el – Kikiou se colocó de pie e intento acercarse a la ventana **

**- NO, no Kikiou, Kikiou no lo hagas... por favor – Inuyasha estaba desesperado y la policía no podía acercarse sería peor.**

**La sonrisa retorcida de Kikiou causaba escalofríos, lo miraba de una manera que jamás creyó posible.**

**-No soy estúpida, sé que no estoy bien de la cabeza, pero no soy estúpida para creerme tus cuentos, así que si adoras tanto a tu pequeño hijo tendrás que matarme para salvarlo- Kikiou se inclinó a la ventana pero Inuyasha se movió rápidamente y la atrajo por la cintura tomando la manta con el bebé en brazos y también a ella.**

**La policía entro en la habitación y Kikiou al verse rodeada sacó su arma y apuntó a Inuyasha.**

**-Siempre te ame, toda mi vida te ame, y te he perdido en vida pero si yo muero te llevare conmigo – Kikiou detonó su arma y en ese mismo momento ella calló muerta a manos de la policía.**

**-¿Taisho está bien? – los hombres miraban como el hombre en el suelo apretaba contra su pecho al recién nacido que gemía una y otra vez **

**-Sí, estoy bien. No llegó a tocarme –**

**Ahome abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los de su hija, que sonreía – ya despertó, papá ya despertó – **

**Inuyasha se acercó y le tomó una de sus manos – ohh buen día dormilona, tus hijos te esperan –**

**Ahome sonrió – Hola Sarah, ¿ya miraste a tu hermanito? –**

**-Si mamá es hermoso, ¿y adivina qué? Tienes los ojos de mi papá – **

**-Oh eso es fantástico- Ahome se sentó poco a poco e Inuyasha le entregó al pequeño en brazos. – Si que eres hermoso Haku – Ahome acarició la piel blanca y delicada del bebé y este la miraba con sus ojos dorados.**

**-Ahome si estamos completos- comentó Inuyasha **

**- Si ya somos una gran familia – Gritó Sarah y todos rieron.**

**Ahome nunca se enteró de lo que sucedió con Kikiou en el hospital, Kouga llegó a reclamar su cuerpo y la llevó el mismo acompañado de Inuyasha al cementerio más lejano de la cuidad. **

**Inuyasha nunca quiso contar nada, en verdad no valía la pena hacer llorar a Ahome que ahora era tan feliz.**

**Juntos abrazos en su cama conversaban durante horas sobre todos los sucesos del día, como Haku y Sarah aprendían día a día y como les iba a cada uno en el trabajo. Y luego de largas conversaciones se amaban con locura otras horas más.**

**-Mañana iré agotada al trabajo – susurra en sus oídos Ahome mientras su esposo la acariciaba.**

**- Si como todos los días, y durante toda tu vida iras cansada, porque no te dejare ni una sola noche descansar – le respondía Inuyasha mientras la seguí besando.**

**- Soy muy feliz a tu lado Inuyasha – le confesó la castaña.**

**- Y yo también estoy muy feliz desde que entraste en mi vida –**

**- Para bien o para mal – murmuró la castaña besando sus labios.**

**- Ya se escribió – y se escondieron entre las sabanas para disfrutar de su amor por el resto de vida que les quedara.**

**Para bien o para mal...  
Para bien o para mal ya se escribió.  
Con tu historia y mis antojos,  
con tu llave y mis cerrojos,  
se terminó.**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia…. Pronto seguiré con Amores Vividos… ténganme paciencia… :-D jeje gracias por sus review **


End file.
